A Dragon's Soul
by Autumn Rhapsodie
Summary: You are mine. You always have been and always will be." CHAPTER 23 UP!
1. The Begining

Author's Note: I don't own any characters from Harry Potter, as you all should know they belong to J.K.Rowling. If for some reason you believe they are mine you have some serious issues and should seek help. This is my first fic and I know it sucks but I just had surgery on my knee and have nothing better to do with my time. So read, review and hopefully some of you will like it. And just to let you know the stars (*) are thoughts.

I woke up to the sound of my owl screeching, begging to be let out. *God damnit, can't I get at least one day to sleep in.* I got out of bed to let her out.

"I suppose I ought to get ready since I'm not gonna be able to fall back asleep before classes start." I got out the clothes I had to wear and walked out to the prefect bathrooms. I had gotten permission to use them since the dorm bathrooms were too far away.

As I walked in, I saw the girl named Hermione just getting out of the showers. Damn, was she annoying. She's was so damn smart and felt she had to let everyone else know. I had been hoping to not see her if at all possible. So much for that plan.

Hermione walked up to me in just her towel smiling. Who the hell is happy at 7 am ? I'm not. Damn all the happy, perky, morning people.

"Hello, Arianna. Sleep well?" she asked drying out her hair. Time to turn on the acting skills.

"Oh I'm good. Thanks for asking." I put one of my fake smiles on and she bought it. 

"That's good. Well I've got to get finished here. See you in the great hall for breakfast." And with that she walked off leaving me very happy to be rid of her.

I showered and put on my school uniform. I rolled up my plaid skirt a little and left my tie loose. *Don't want to look too perfect.* Then I put on my knee high socks and added my knee high "ass-kicker" boots as my friends used to call them. I didn't have any other shoes that went with the outfit so thats what I put on.

*Now for the hair.* I brushed out my waist length black hair. I had put purple and blue highlights in it 2 weeks ago and it still looked good. A little black mascara and eyeliner and done.

I walked back to my room and put my pjs up and went to the great hall. Maybe I would Miss Hermione and her group. Probably not but a girl could hope.

I walked in and saw her sitting at the far end of the table. Then I saw the blonde haired boy who had talked to me yesterday before I had been warned to stay away from him. Damn, was this boy hot! I hasn't even gotten his name. Oh well.

I had just started to sit down when he called my name.

"Hey Arianna," he said standing up. I turned around and he smiled at me." You wanna come sit over here?"

"Sure," I said as I got up and walked over to the Slytherin table.

"Arianna, please don't go over there. He's not all that great a guy," Hermione whispered. I just pretended I didn't hear her.

I sat down next to the blonde and decided to ask something.

"Umm… I feel kinda dumb asking this but what's your name?" he smiled and I smiled back.

"It's Draco, Draco Malfoy. And I already know your name." He added before I could make an ass out of myself and re-introduce myself. I'd only known this boy less than a day and already I was losing my head around him. Not a good sign.

"So Draco, is Miss Hermione over there always such a nosy bitch or am I just lucky today?" I nodded my head in her direction.

"Nope she's like that to everyone. Stupid little mudblood. I've been trying to get her kicked out forever," he said with an evil grin.

"Hey, don't start with the insults Draco. I've known plenty of people who had muggle parents. Even if I don't like her that's not cool." That's one thing I don't agree with. So he's not perfect. hmm...

"Whatever you say," he replied sarcastically.

"Look punkass," I yelled,"Either you agree with me or not, but dont get this sarcastic bullshit attitude with me 'cause I will kick the shit out of you. Understand?" I had gotten up and was standing over him.

"Don't bitch at me. I'm the one who invited you to sit over here so you wouldnt have to deal with granger. If your going to be so bloody rude to me then get the fuck away." He yelled in my face. *What an asshole!*

"Mister Malfoy, Miss Blackstarr, please calm down. Miss Blackstarr if you would please return to your own house table." Dumbledore had come in and heard the whole thing. Just great, I was gonna be in trouble on the first day. Just what I needed. 


	2. Boys

Author's Note: I never have and never will own Harry Potter. If you are still disillusioned and think that I do, don't hesitate to go see a psychiatrist. Yet again, this is my first fic and I am perfectly aware that it is horrid. Please review but try to not be too harsh, I'm only doing this to pass the time. Now on with the story.

I walked over to the griffindor table then realized that I had never been told what house I was actually in. I had just been told to sit with the griffindors till the sorting hat could come to a decision about me. To my knowledge this was the first time the sorting hat had to think this long about where to put someone. There's a first time for everything I guess.

I stopped before actually sitting down at the table and then went up to the front of the room, where the teachers sat.

"Excuse me sir, but has the sorting hat come to a decision about me yet?" I asked.

"Yes it has. Thank you for reminding me Miss Blackstarr. The sorting hat has placed you in Slytherin. You may stay in your room if you wish or we can find you a room in the Slytherin wing. Whichever you prefer," Dumbledore replied. *How wonderful.*

"I'll stay in my room thank you very much. I'll be sitting down now." I turned and went back to the Slytherin table much to my dislike.

I finished eating and then went to my first class: Potions with Professor Snape. *I believe he is head of slytherin. Just my luck. Now I have every class with Draco. God I hate my life.*

Professor Snape walked in, looking very angry...or maybe he always looked like that. Who knows.

"Miss Blackstarr, where are you?" I raised my hand and he spotted me. "I am not aware of how your knowledge of potions is, or how well you take to this class so I'm going to ask you a few questions. If you can answer them correctly you can stay in this class. Otherwise, I will be putting you in a lower class." I nodded my head in acknowledgement.

He asked me a bunch of stupid questions at first, stuff I learned as a first year. Then when I answered those all quickly he started asking me stuff that was way more difficult. But luckily for me, I was always a star student in potions. *Lucky me.*

"Very good Miss Blackstarr. You are in slytherin correct," another nod,"Good. 10 points to Slytherin house."

I looked a bit confused as to what the house points were but Snape didn't seem to notice. Unfortunately Draco did.

"Do you not understand what house points are?" he asked rather rudely.

"In case you hadn't noticed I am not from here. I'm from America. The school systems there are quite different from here. You cant expect me to know every little thing about the school after one day. That's absurd."

"Whatever you say," he sarcastically. He gave me a sly little smile, and turned around. Damn, even when he's an ass he still manages to be hot.

Potions finished off and I went to my other classes with the Slytherins. Draco always managed to be rude. But then he kept looking at me like he wanted to fuck me too. Boys are confusing.

After classes I went to the great hall for dinner and attempted to find a seat away from him. But low and behold there was none. I shrugged and sat next to him, doing my best to ignore him.

"Aren't you even gonna say hi to me? I'm so hurt," he said in mock sadness. His two friends, Crabbe and Goyle laughed along with him but still I didn't say a word to him.

"Damn girl, can't you take a joke?"

"Not from arrogant assholes such as yourself," I smiled sweetly at him then continued eating.

"Look I'm trying to be nice to you. If you are gonna be in Slytherin you don't want to be enemies with me. I will make your life a living hell. Being cute as hell doesn't get you out of that."

"No, you look. I will not be bated on by the likes of you. If you wanna be friends then stop acting like a prick. I do not tolerate shit from anyone, I never have and I never will. Now if you don't mind I'd like to finish my dinner." I turned away from him and finished my food.

After I was done I got up and left for my new room. During the day pprofessor Snape decided that I shouldn't be separated from my fellow student and so I was moved into the prefects dorm since I was also given that title. 

"Password," spoke the girl in the portrait. 

"Shit...ummm... I don't know it yet. Can't you let me in anyway?" she shook her head. "Damnit. I hope someone comes soon."

"Sorry," was the reply from the girl and then she went back to reading her book.

After what seemed like hours, but in reality had only been 10 minutes my favorite person came up to the portrait.

"What do you want now Draco," I asked looking up at him. I had finally sat on the floor and had started to go to sleep.

"I'm going into my room, thank you very much. What you are doing here?" he replied back.

"Waiting for someone to let me in since I wasn't told what the password is and she wouldn't let me in." I jerked my head in the direction of the girl.

"I said sorry,' she cried.

"Black dragon," Draco said still looking at me. The portrait swung open with the little girl still crying. "You know you really should be nice to people. It's not very nice to make portraits cry. I thought you better than that." He sneered at me. 

"You stupid prick. Maybe you should take your own advice!"

"I'm being nice to you aren't I ?" he asked slyly, one eyebrow cocked slightly. He walked up to me, getting dangerously close. "Don't you like what I'm doing to you?" he whispered on my neck. His closeness made my hormones race.

"Maybe...maybe not. Wanna find out?" he looked at me straight in my eyes maybe not quite believing what I said.

"If your sure," he said, just before kissing me.

He pushed me up against the wall and pressed his lips to mine. His tongue asked to be let in and I let it in enjoying what he was doing to me. I pulled away only to get air.

"So what's your answer?" he asked in a deep voice.

"Definitely leaning towards a yes." I leaned in to kiss him again except there was no Draco this time. No mouth to kiss me back. I opened my eyes and he was walking upstairs to his bedroom, smiling.

"And where are you going?" I asked, walking towards him.

"I'm off to bed, very strenuous day. See you tomorrow." He smiled devilishly and disappeared up the stairs. I shook my head and smiled.

"Boys."


	3. Nightmares

Author's Note: I own nothing. Well, except maybe a computer but that's it. I'm still bored, being stuck inside for a week can be quite boring. I wanna say 'Hey' to Fred ::waves:: Thanks for updating for me.. Well on with the story.

Draco woke up hearing someone scream. he got out of bed, pulled on his pj pants and went in search of who woke him up.

"Damn, can't even get a decent night sleep," he mumbled to himself. As he got to the common room the screaming got louder, but no one else was awake. *Maybe I imagined it,* he thought.

He got to the stairs that lead to the girls side of the dorm and went up the steps to a portrait with a teen girl who looked like she was from the 15th century. She looked worried and upset.

"Can you please make her stop? Her crying is hurting my ears," she asked Draco.

"I can't help unless I can get in and I don't know the password."

"I'll let you in this one time, but you have to promise to make her stop or else." She moved out of the way and Draco peered inside.

He saw a young girl with black, purple, and blue hair screaming on her bed, obviously still asleep. Arianna was having a nightmare, and by what Draco could see, a pretty bad one. He sat on her bed and reached out to touch her.

"Arianna, wake up," he said softly, touching my arm. With a jolt I sat straight up and screamed.

"Get off me!!" I yelled, then realized it was Draco and relaxed a teeny bit. "I'm sorry Draco...I didn't mean to..." I was stuttering, trying to make the horrid dream go away, but the same images were playing over and over, making me relive one of the more terrible days in my life.

"It's okay Arianna. I could here you screaming so I came down to see if you were alright. What's wrong?" he asked sincerely. His gray-blue eyes looked down at me with concern showing.

"N-nothing really. Just a nightmare. A really bad one. I'm sorry I woke you up. Thank you for checking on me though. I'm okay really." I added when he looked at me in disbelief.

"Are you sure? I can stay here a little while if you need me to. I don't mind."

"Yea, I'm fine really. Thank you. I'm just gonna go back to sleep. You should too." I nodded toward the door, hinting for him to leave. The last thing I needed was a guy close to me. He took the hint thankfully and left.

Draco walked back to his room and thought for a moment. * I remember when I use to go to her when she had nightmares. God, how I miss her.* He picked up a picture frame from his night stand and looked at the picture. It was of a young girl and him holding hands, walking on the beach.

A small tear rolled down his cheek and he brushed it aside, pushing those feelings back.* She doesn't want me anymore. Get over it Draco.* With that, he got under his covers and slept.

"Damnit...he's never gonna leave me alone is he?" I said to myself. I was scared, the last time I had gotten a dream like that he had shown up. but he couldn't find me this time. He couldn't.

I curled up on my bed and attempted to get some sleep.

The next morning I woke up and vaguely remembered Draco coming in and waking me up from my nightmare. I got up and got clothes and went to the bathroom to shower and get ready for class. Half way through my shower a thought occurred to me.

"How the hell did he get in my room?" I said out loud. I was gonna have to talk to this boy. I could not have him knowing my password. 

After I had put on my normal school attire I went in search of Draco. He was sitting on a black couch reading a book so it wasn't that difficult to find him. I snatched to book away.

"How the hell did you get my password?" I screamed at him.

"What the fuck are you talking about?"

"You came into my room last night and I wanna know how?" I had put my hand on my hip and was quite pissed.

" The portrait let me in. She said your screaming was hurting her ears and as long as I made you shut up she would let me in." He said as if it was no big deal.

"Well, don't do it again ok?! I don't need you to look after me, I'm perfectly capable of doing that myself."

"It didn't look like it to me. and if you don't want anyone to help you maybe you should stop screaming in the middle of the night!" He got up and walked away, looking quite pissed.

After I realized what I said I started shaking and was on the verge of tears when Hermione came in.

"Oh my gosh, Arianna what's wrong?" she gave me a hug and that was it. I broke into tears, shaking violently and she stood through it all. At some point Draco came back in.

"What the hell is wrong with you now?" he asked, turning me around to face him. I screamed and jumped away from him.

"Don't touch me," I whimpered.

"What did you do to her, Malfoy?" Hermione said, standing between us.

"I didn't do anything. She was yelling at me earlier for trying to help her and then when I come back she's crying her eyes out. Since when was it a crime to care about someone?" he walked past me, glaring.

"Since when did you start caring about people, Malfoy?" Hermione asked.

"I'm sorry Draco. I didn't mean to...its just..." I fell to the floor bawling again. He stopped and came back, kneeling in front of me.

"What is going on Arianna?" his gray eyes looked at me worried. He reached out to hug me but I scooted away.

"I'm sorry. I'm sorry." I crawled back over to him and he held me while I cried. He was looking out the window and saw someone go by momentarily, then disappear. He shook his head.

"What?" I asked, finally looking up at him.

"I thought I saw someone in the window. But I was just imagining it." I jumped back in terror.

"No...he can't be here. He can't find me. Please, don't let him find me. Please Draco, please." I had never let anyone here me so desperate. Not even those who knew about what had happened. Why did I feel so comfortable around him?

"Shh.. I won't let him find you. I promise. Whoever it is won't find you." If only I could believe that.

After I had thoroughly cried myself out Hermione attempted to talk to me. She kept saying how I was safe and that she needed to know what was wrong so she could help. *I don't think so.* She couldn't help me, very few people could help me now. So I just sat in silence, shaking my head. She eventually went away when Draco came back. He had gone to tell Dumbledore that I couldn't go to classes today because I wasn't feeling well. Somehow or another he had managed to get out of classes too, much to Hermione's disapproval.

"There's no need for you to stay here with her. She's fine now," she whispered, looking back at me sitting on the couch.

"No, she's not. Look, I've never seen her like this. Never. It worries me." He shook his head, clearing old memories out.

"You've only known her 2 days Draco. How well do you think you know her?" her voiced raised slightly.

"Look I knew her before, but something happened...I don't want to go into it right now. Besides, I don't even know if she's want you to be aware of everything. I'm going to stay here with her for as long as she needs me. Now go, your getting on my nerves Granger." The last bit was more like the Draco Hermione knew. This caring person talking before, freaked her out. It wasn't normal. 

After arguing with me for a little while about Draco staying, Hermione left for classes. *Finally, some quiet. Maybe I can figure out how he found me.*

"Are you okay, babe?" Draco sat down on the couch next to me and brushed my hair behind my ears. When I didn't answer he grabbed my hands in one of his and turned my head towards him with the other.

"What happened?" he asked, searching my face in hopes of finding the answer there. But he wouldn't.

"I don't know what your talking about. And please don't call me 'babe', I hardly know you. I don't think it appropriate." I pulled away from him and attempted to get up before he pulled me down again.

"And I don't know why you keep acting like we don't know each other. We were together for three years, and friends long before that. What did I do that made you run away from me?" his voice held sorrow that surprised me. I never once imagined him to show any sign of weakness. But there he was close to tears because of something I had done to him.

"You must have me mistaken for someone else, Draco. I met you two days ago. I had never even heard of you before I came here. I've lived in America all of my life, so how could I have been friends with you for so long? Wouldn't I remember it?"

"Why do you keep denying what we had Arianna?" Draco stood up, shaking in silent fury." I love you Arianna. I will continue to love you, even if you don't love me back. But please don't deny this." he looked down in despair and continued." I know you had feelings for Jarred." My head snapped up from its position of staring at the floor at that name." That's why you left. I know it is. But how could he mean more to you than me? I just don't..."

"How did you know his name?" I asked, trying to remain calm, but failing miserably.

"How could I not? He lived next door to you at your old house." He spoke so matter-of-factly. like it was something stupid I should have gotten.

"I don't know how you found out his name, but he never lived next to me. He was my boyfriend for 5 years and I broke up with him." Draco looked shocked when I said that. "He was too possessive." I shook my head, clearing out some memories." I don't know why I'm telling you this." I looked down and walked away from Draco, crossing my arms over my chest and rubbing my arms. I suddenly was cold.

"I have to go. I have someone I have to talk to." he looked worried and left quickly. it surprised me. Maybe he hadn't intended for me to tell my life story. But I had, and now I was regretting it. Horribly. well, maybe it'll get better. Heh. Sure, when hell freezes over.


	4. Old Flames

Author's Note: Nope, I don't own any Harry Potter characters. Just a mere girl who is bored. Why is no one reviewing? Anywho, maybe I'll amuse some people today with my lack of writing skill….

Draco was standing in the owlery, scribbling a note very quickly.

_Lucious-_

I have a question for you father. Do you remember Arianna, the girl I was with for a while? If you do maybe you can answer something for me. She seems to have forgotten me entirely (she is now at Hogwarts) and I need to know if an underage wizard could have been able to erase the memory of her. She is acting very strangely. Please send your reply as quickly as possible so that I can fix this. 

Always,

Draco

Draco put the letter on his black owl and sent him off. Hopefully his father would have an answer for him. If not, then he would have to turn to someone that he was not very fond of. Dumbledore.

Dumbledore walked through the doors to the great hall followed by two men. One was rather tall with black hair and dark brown eyes, almost black they were so dark. The other was tall as well but with white blonde hair and silver blue eyes that were very similar to Draco's.

I was sitting at the slytherin table, finishing up a muggle book called Destiny when someone called my name. I looked up and saw Dumbledore and his two guests walking towards me.

"Arianna," Dumbledore had called me. When I looked up he continued," I have someone here who would like to see you. Two actually. One I am rather surprised at the other I do not know but he says he knows you rather well."

Draco had already gotten up and was talking to the blonde. They both looked at me, Draco more worried than his father I assumed. They were talking amongst themselves then walked up to me.

"Arianna we need to talk to you first, please." Draco was pleading with his eyes, something I was having to deal with more and more often. What was the strangest about this was that he was still cruel to everyone else. For some reason or another he didn't feel the need to be that way to me. Maybe someday I would find out why.

"I need to see who my other visitor is first. Hold on just a..." I stopped dead in my tracks, completely taken aback by who was standing a mere 15 feet from me. I backed up and turned around to face Draco.

"Let's go. Now!" I said forcefully.

"What's the matter? Is that Jarred?" Draco asked, looking at the man in question from the corner of his eye.

"Yes, now lets go. I don't care what you have to say just get me out of here." I followed Draco and his father out of he great hall, passing Jarred by but never making eye contact.

"Miss Blackstarr," I stopped and waited for the inevitable. I had hoped Dumbledore wouldn't make me acknowledge him but I guess it was too much to ask for." Your other guest would like a word with you." He eyed me and I knew I had to say something to Jarred.

"I will be right back Jarred. I need to take care of something first." I had turned around when he grabbed my arm and spun me around.

"Oh I think not dear. Whatever it is can wait. You wouldn't want to keep your boyfriend waiting now would you?" I attempted to pull away but he was too strong." If you must go, I will go with you. I cannot wait much longer to have you all to myself." I cringed visibly at the thought and proceeded to follow Draco out to wherever we were going.

We went down a few corridors and went into a door I had never seen before. But I had only been here a few weeks, so I guess that's not too bad.

"Now, Jarred I presume?" Draco's dad asked. He nodded his head yes." I am Lucious Malfoy, Draco's father. I would like to speak with you for a moment I do believe I remember your father, Artemis."

"Yes, that is my father. How did you know him?" They walked to another comer of the room and left me and Draco too speak alone for the moment.

"Draco get me out of here, please." I looked him in the eye and pleaded, hoping this would not be a cruel day for him. " Please don't leave me alone with him." 

"Look, threes nothing I can do right now. If he really wants you alone he can get that. All he has to do is go to Dumbledore. You need to say that you don't want to see him or else nothing can be done for you. I'm trying to help you, but I can only do so much." He turned away from me to look at the two other men in the room.

"I don't know what he did to you, Arianna, but whatever it was he will pay for it. I swear on it." His eyes got that glimmer of hate in them, the way he looked at Harry or Ron. It scared me.

"Arianna dearest." Jarred was coming back and I was still there. Damnit, damnit, damnit. I turned slowly toward him, knowing what he was going to say next.

"Yea," I replied. He hated it when I didn't speak properly. Maybe he'd get annoyed with me and leave me alone. Yea right, I can always hope though.

"Dear, don't speak like that. You need to act properly, like the young lady you are. Now, if you don't mind, Draco, Lucious, I need to speak with Arianna alone for a moment. We'll be right back." He came up and took my hand and started to drag my away. I glanced at Draco hoping he would try and keep me here, but he just looked at me with pity. Damn him. Damn them all. He could kill me and no one would care. He was right all along. I hung my head in defeat and let Jarred drag me away from the man I couldn't remember loving.

"Draco, He has done a memory charm on her. But instead of erasing her memory completely he has it in a pearl. I was looking in his head while he was talking to me. Now, he carries the pearl in the necklace around his neck, all you have to do is get it son." Lucious was catching Draco up with what he had found out about Jarred.

"I have to go find Arianna before he does something else to her. I shall return later father. And thank you." Draco turned and left, his father watching him go.

"Things are going just as planned," he said to himself. He then slipped into the shadows and waited.

"Now, Arianna dear. Why on _earth_ would you want to come here and not tell me? Hmm... I expect an answer, my _sweet._" Jarred had taken me to an abandoned classroom, and with every word he emphasized he threw me against the wall.

"I wanted some time to myself," I answered, looking at the floor. *I could not believe Draco had let him take me away. I don't know why I ever trusted him* "I knew you wouldn't want me to leave so I just took off. I was planning on returning, I swear."

"Stupid bitch." He slapped me across the face, the ring on his left hand scraping my face, making blood ooze out. " You never planned on returning. I know it, you know it. Never lie to me Arianna, I can tell when you do and it does not make me happy. You'd think after so long you would know this. Why do I put up with you?" The last part was more of a rhetorical question.

"I'm sorry, Jarred," I slid to the floor, never looking up at him, afraid of the hate I would see in his eyes." I won't do it again."

"You better not." He took a few steps away and started pacing. " Now, what to do about this Draco. I'm fairly sure he didn't know about me so I can spare him, although if he tries anything more I will curse him." I knew this was coming, so it didn't surprise me.

My wonderful life. An ex-boyfriend who didn't understand that I broke up with him, an incredibly handsome guy who was crazy, and who knows what else. This year was going to be interesting.


	5. An Evil Man

Author's Note: I would hope you'd know by now that I do not own Harry Potter. Do I look like J.K.Rowling to you? (not that you can see me, but that's not the point). This is like the 3rd chapter today that I've written, can you tell I'm bored? Well, yet again I hope my lack of writing skills amuse you. Happy reading.

* - * - * - * - * - * - * - * - * - * - * - * - * - * - * - * - * - * - * - *

_At the Malfoy Manor…_

Lucious Malfoy was an evil man. Every one knew this. But what he had planned would make the Dark Lord extremely pleased with him. After all, giving him another loyal follower would only increase Voldemort's power. Only a few things left to do and then he would be in control of the entire magical world. 

Draco had come home for the weekend to continue his Death Eater training. This was the last days of it and then he would be a full fledged Death Eater. Oh yes, Voldemort would be pleased.

The young girl Arianna had come back into Draco's life, despite much planning. She was the only person who had the ability to stop Draco from following in his father's footsteps. Lucious had her memory taken a year ago by Jarred, in hopes of getting rid of her. It certainly didn't hurt that Jarred had always had a fascination with the girl. 

So the past year had gone by and Draco had almost completely forgotten Arianna. And then the stupid wench had to come back.

Lucious slammed his fists down on his desk in frustration. So close to achevieing his goals, and yet so far away. He got up and walked to the fireplace, entranced by the flames.

This time he would dispose of her for good, he would see to it himself. And then Draco could fulfill his destiny. The evil man laughed and threw his wine glass in the fire and watched the flames grow.

Draco had followed Jarred when he had left Arianna. Draco had stalked people many times, so it wasn't that difficult to remain unseen. He followed Jarred through the winding hallways and up stairs until at last he reached the astronomy tower. 

Draco took out his wand and walked slowly up to his prey, waiting until the perfect moment to strike. He walked around Jarred, staying in the shadows and then coming up behind him and placing his wand at the back of Jarred's neck.

"Move an inch and I will kill you." Draco hissed into the other man's ear. "Now, give me the pearl that contains Arianna's memory and I shall let you leave with all of your body parts."

"I own nothing that you speak of." Jarred mumbled.

"I warn you now. I am a Malfoy and I will have no regrets killing you. Hand over what I ask for or you will die." Draco dug his wand deeper into Jarred's neck. But still he resisted.

"If you want her," Jarred said, getting out of Draco's grasp." You will have to win her from me. That is the only way I will give you her memory. Until such time that she wants to be with you and not me, I will keep her memory. But I don't think that day will ever come." He walked away, reveling in his arrogance.

"If you truly believe that then you are a seriously troubled person. The only reason you were ever with her is because you had to strip her memory away and feed her lies. That is not love, merely something you created to keep yourself happy for a time. It does not matter what you do to her, she will always love me. I suggest you get used to the idea." Draco, backed into the shadows once again and disappeared. Jarred ran down the hallways, hoping to get to Arianna first or all would be lost.


	6. Firelight

Author's Note: Hmmm… I hope by now you are aware that I own nothing to do with Harry Potter. If you still think I do please stop reading this immediately and go to a mental ward. YOU NEED HELP! Anyhoo, I kinda forgot to change the setting before so I could get anonymus reviews. But no fear, all is well now. Please feel free to review. And a big 'what up' to Fred and Tony. Basket loves you! Now on to why your actually here: the story!

* - * - * - * - * - * - * - * - * - * - * - * - * - * - * - * - * - * - *

Draco flew down the halls, wishing desperately that he beat Jarred to Arianna. Who knows what he would do to her if he got there first. When Draco got to the Prefects Dormitory he stopped in front of the portrait and tried to catch his breathe. 

"Password, Mister Malfoy," the portrait said.

"Black…Black Dragon," he panted. When the door swung open he ran inside and ran straight into Hermione.

"Move out of the way you stupid whore," Draco yelled. He shoved her out of the way and ran up the stairs to Arianna's room.

"What is your problem, Malfoy?" Hermione yelled after him. But he was too busy running to yell something back.

"Arianna!" I heard him yell through the portrait to my room. *What the hell does he want?*

"Yes?" I asked as I opened the door. He pushed his way in and grabbed me.

"Are you okay? He didn't do anything to you did he? If he did I swear…" He was panicked, afraid that Jarred had hurt me in some way. It touched me in a way, but frightened me also. The last thing I needed was another over possessive guy in my life. 

"Sit down Draco. I'm fine. Really I am." I walked over to the bed with him and sat down next to him. He turned my head towards his and locked eyes.

"I was so afraid he had done something to you. You have no idea…" His eyes squinted, looking at something." You have a cut on your left cheek." I opened my mouth to protest but he put a finger off my mouth silencing me." I can see the new skin there. Did he hit you?" I looked down. I was shocked that he could find the smallest of details on me. 

"It's nothing Draco, really. I just fell earlier when I was trying to get something and I fixed it all up." I looked up at him and smiled, fake happiness seeping through my eyes. *Maybe he'll buy it…*

"I would think someone like you could come up with a better story than that," he commented, lifting his right eyebrow slightly. 

"It is no story, Draco. Why would I lie about something like that? If he hit me don't you think I would tell you so that you could beat the shit out of him?" I panicked at being caught in a lie and tried to sound genuine.

"Maybe. But then again if your scared of him you might not. I'm sorry I pried. I'm only concerned with your well being…" I cut him off.

"Well, I don't need you to be concerned. Why should you car anyway? We're barely even friends." I got off the bed and walked over to the fireplace in the far corner of my room. "Incendio," I pointed my wand at the logs and they immediately caught fire.

"I told you before Arianna, I love you. I don't want to see you get hurt anymore than you have. If I could just get that damn pearl away from that bastard then maybe you'd remember…" Draco had gotten up and was slowly walking towards me. *What the fuck is he talking about.*

'What are you rambling on about?" I turned around to face him as I asked.

"Your memory was taken from you. That's why you don't remember me. But that will all change soon. I'll get it back for you and then that mother fucker will die. I'll kill him myself if I have to. No one messes with a Malfoy and gets away with it." His face turned to the fire and his eyes took on a level of hate I had never seen before. *He'd kill him. All I'd have to do is ask and he'd kill him* 

"Draco, I'm tired. Can you please leave so I can get some rest?" I brushed past him towards my bed but he caught my arm.

"I love you Arianna. Never forget that." He looked at my eyes and leaned down and kissed me lightly on the lips. "Goodnight." He walked out of the room without turning back.

I turned off the light and sat in front of the fireplace once again. "Goodnight."


	7. He's Not Worth It

Author's Note: Harry Potter is still not mine though I do wish I could own a certain character … Anyhoo, I got told I needed more of Hermione and Harry and Ron so here is a lil bit (are you happy now Fred?) Well, happy reading.

* - * - * - * - * - * - * - * - * - * - * - * - * - * - * - * - * - * - *

Several weeks passed, with Jarred stopping gin periodically to check in on me. Draco continued to express his feelings toward me, even though I still had no idea what he was talking about. 

The Halloween Ball was coming up and my best friend April was coming to visit for the week prior to Halloween. She had gotten all of her work down in advance and was allowed to come. And if her parents liked the school she might be staying for the rest of the school year.

I got out of the shower wrapping a towel around me and noticed Hermione sitting on the floor against the back wall crying. She had just a towel on with her head in her hands. I walked over to her to see what was wrong.

*Why am I doing this? I don't even like her.* I shook my head and kneeled down next to her.

"Hermione, are you okay?" She lifted up her head a little bit and her eyes was swollen from all the tears she'd been crying. 

"No…Harry just….Harry just…." she broke into tears again, not able to finish her sentence.

"It's okay. Just breathe for a minute and then tell me what's wrong?" She nodded and took a deep breath, then tried again.

"Harry just broke up with me." She looked absolutely devastated. *Wow, didn't know they were together.*

"I'm sorry. Why did he break up with you?" I normally wouldn't have given a rat's ass, but she was obviously really upset so the Boy-Who-Lived must have fucked up pretty badly.

"He said that I wasn't making him happy. That I spent too much time studying and not enough time with him. And then…." She broke into tears again for a few minutes then pulled herself together.

"He told me that he cheated on me with Lavender and that he was going to be dating her now." Once again she lost it and started crying.

"That asshole! How dare he treat you like that. Don't cry over him Hermione, he's not worth it. A bit of advice that an old friend once gave me: The only man worth crying over is the one who will never give you a reason to. " She nodded and continued crying.

After she said she was okay I left to get dressed and then to find the wonderful Harry Potter. 

I walked downstairs to the Great Hall and looked around till I saw him. He was sitting with Lavender too. *That mother fucker.* I walked over to him, and Hermione noticed me.

"Harry, can I have a word with you?" I asked, as sweetly as I could.

"Umm…okay. What about?" He got up from his seat and I grabbed his shirt and slammed him on the table.

"How about your treatment towards Hermione? How dare you treat her like that! You are such a fucking asshole!" He pushed me off of him and looked furious.

"I'll treat her however I feel like it. And since when she you care about her? The last time I checked you didn't even like her," he spat in my face.

"I don't like her, but that doesn't mean I want to see her so upset. Your suppose to be this great kid, The-Boy-Who-Fucking-Lived. You're an ass. What makes you think you can treat a girl like shit and get away with it! She is one of your best friends and you threw her away like it was nothing."

"Let Hermione fight her own battles, Arianna. She's a big girl, she doesn't need protection from you. You don't even like her. So how can you say I'm treating her like shit. You have no room to talk."

"At least I have some respect for the girl, which is more than I can say for you." I turned away and walked to the Slytherin table when Hermione stood up.

"She's right, Harry. She does respect me. At least she has the decency to tell me she doesn't like me. It's taken you all these years to tell me. Please, don't ever talk to me again. I'm tired of this. I'd rather be friends with Malfoy than you." She turned back around and sat back down.

"How can you say that? After all that he has said to you, all that he's done, you'd rather be friends with that evil person than me?!" Harry looked absolutely shocked that little Hermione had finally stood up to him.

"Because at least Malfoy is honest, Harry. That's more than you've done. Now please, don't talk to me." Harry just stood there, his mouth open in shock, not having a response. Lavender finally pulled him back down in his seat, looking rather embarrassed.

"Why did you do that, Arianna?" Draco asked me.

"Because I know what it's like to be treated like shit, Draco. I don't want anyone else to have to go through what I've gone through." I looked down at my plate again and finished my breakfast. 


	8. Memories

Author's Note: Nope, nope, nope, still don't own any of the Harry Potter stuff. No one is here at my house and I can't do anything so I'm writing yet another chapter. I hope I'm doing a good job on this (Please tell me if I suck so that I can make it better). Cheer up Fred. I updated for you! =) Have fun reading.

* - * - * - * - * - * - * - * - * - * - * - * - * - * - * - * - * - * - * - *

"_Stranger than your sympathy. I take these things so I don't feel, I'm killing myself from the inside out, and now my head's been filled with doubt._" I was singing in the library with my pencil half in my mouth.

"Hello there," Draco said, sitting across from my at the table I was at. He placed his books in front of him and stole my pencil to write something down.

"Hey! Get your own pencil," I grabbed it back and he shrugged and pulled out a quill from his bag.

"So when is this friend of yours coming out?" Draco asked, flipping through his Standard Book of Spells, Grade 6.

"She should be here tonight actually. I can't wait to see her. I miss her so much." I stopped writing for a minute and thought about the last time I had seen her.

It was the last night in California before I left for Hogwarts so we decided to live it up and go partying. We had gone to a club downtown where the bouncer actually believed we were 21.

April was in a pair of black capris, a black tank top that said "I'm With Stupid", and her black converse shoes. She had on blue and black plastic bracelets on both of her wrists. We had just re-dyed her hair so it was light red with bright red streaks. We decided not to try magicking it since the last time we tried it turned green for a day.

I was wearing a pair of black pants with purple stitching, a purple tank top, and my black and gray Osiris shoes. My left wrist had purple and black plastic bracelets and my right wrist had a black wristband with spikes on it. My hair was down and completely straight and I had on dark eye makeup on.

We had originally gone in only planning on a few drinks, but after only an hour and a half I had already had 4 shots of vodka, a pina colada, and 2 shots of tequila. April had the same except she hadn't gotten a pina colada.

Both of us were drunk off our asses. It was great fun. April had made me promise I wouldn't drink without someone else there. I had a tendency to drink too much and if I didn't have someone with me sometimes I wouldn't come back. So I promised and I hadn't since.

But it definitely didn't mean I hadn't had anything to drink.

One of the girls from Ravenclaw, Brooke, was a heavy drinker as well. We spent many nights getting wasted, then waking up the next morning with a major headache. Most days, neither Brooke nor I were approachable till after we had coffee. It was nice to have someone who understood why I drank. 

I shook my head and tried to finish writing my assignment for Potions the next day. After an hour I finished and packed up all my stuff into my bag.

"Leaving so soon?" Draco asked, his eyes never leaving the page he was reading.

"Yep, I have to go wait for April to get here. I'll see you later." He waved at me and I headed towards the door. Hermione had just walked in and sat down in my spot.

"What the hell do you want, Mudblood?" Draco hissed at her.

"I just wanted to study. There's no other open spot. I didn't think you'd mind that much." She took out her books and laid them out in front of her.

"Well, I don't want you here do leave." Draco pushed her books off the table and continued reading.

"Fine," Hermione replied, picking her books from the floor. I shook my head and walked out of the library thinking about how complex Draco could be.

One minute he was this sweet guy, and then the next he was an asshole. *I guess I'll never understand him.*

I walked to my room and put my bag down by the desk. "Incendio," the candles around the room lit immediately and I then noticed another bag sitting on my bed.

"Who the hell put their shit in my room," I commented out loud. I looked at the tag on it and looked around trying to find her.

"Looking for me?" A red-haired girl asked from the doorway.


	9. Pictures

Author's Note: Yet again ::sighs:: I DO NOT own Harry Potter. I'm really bored now and I noticed my chapters are _really_ short so I decided to update again. Oh by the way, the song lyrics from the last chapter are from a Goo Goo Dolls song called Sympathy. Just thought you would wanna know. But anyways here ya go!

Oh and thanks to Charmgurl who was nice enough to dedicate her story to me ::smiles:: go read her story now!! (BTW, its called Never Say Goodbye) oh and go read Flame Faerie's story Two Sides. Now that I'm done plugging all the stories, GO READ!!

* - * - * - * - * - * - * - * - * - * - * - * - * - * - * - * - * - * - * - *

"Looking for me?" A red-haired girl asked from the doorway. She walked in and sat on the bed. "Took you long enough to get back. I've been here a whole 5 minutes. That's terrible," she said in mock anger.

"Oh yea, I'm such a horrible person." I laughed and went over to hug her. "It's so good to see you. I've missed all the trouble we used to get into. It's no fun here."

"I know, I know. So this is your room," she stated, spinning around to look at it all. "Not bad at all. Would I be getting a room like this too if I stayed?"

"Only if they made you a prefect. Otherwise you'd have to stay in whatever house you were placed in." I laid down on the bed and stretched.

"So what do you wanna do right now? We still have time before we have to stay in the dorm." I closed my eyes and put my hands behind my head.

"Why don't you introduce me to this Draco you've been talking about? He seems like a pretty cool guy from what you've said in your letters." April had sprawled out on the floor with a pillow behind her head.

"I think he's still in the library studying. We can go find him if you want." I got up and walked towards the door, waiting for April to get up and follow me. She got up and we walked out to the common room first.

"Hmm… I don't think he's here right now. Let's go check the library." Right when I finished my sentence he walked through the portrait. His hair was slightly messed up and he looked a little tired.

"Draco!" I yelled at him. His head shot up and he smiled at me. *He looks so damn cute when he does that.*

"Hello, Arianna," Draco said as he walked up to April and me. "I'm guessing you're April?" he asked.

"Yup, that would be me. And obviously your Draco."

"That I am. Can you come with me for a moment ladies, I have something for you Arianna." He turned towards where his room was and we followed. *I get to see his room I guess. I wonder what it looks like…*

"Password," his portrait asked. It was knight fighting a dragon. *How fitting for him.*

"House Elf." The portrait swung open at his words and we walked into his room. *Wow.*

His room was done entirely in silver and a dark green. He had a king size bed with what looked like black silk sheets. He had a fireplace in the far left hand corner, similar to mine and a desk with chair by the entrance to the room. 

He placed his things on the desk and walked to a chest by his bed. Draco pulled out a key and unlocked it. He opened it up and fumbled around with some things before turning around with a picture frame in his hands.

"Look at this please," he asked, handing me the picture. I look at it in shock. *Where did he get this?*

"How could you have this picture?" I asked still shocked.

"You gave it to me a year and a half ago for my birthday. I had asked for a picture of you and this is what you gave me." He sat on his bed, watching my face.

"But, I told you. I've lived in America. How did you get this?" I looked up at him, trying desperately hard not to believe what he was saying.

"I told you Jarred erased your memory. Do you need more proof? I can let you see every picture I have of you and me together. What else do I have to do to get you to believe me Arianna?" He stood up and walked up to me, stopping a few inched in front of me.

" I told you he did something. I told you!" April yelled. I had almost forgotten she was there.

"I know you did, but … why would he do that? I mean, I know he's an ass, but why erase my memory? What would he get out of it?" Draco put his arms around me, trying to comfort me. I rested my head against his chest, thinking about everything that had happened in the last year. All I could think of was the last few months I had spent with Jarred. I visibly shuddered and pushed away from Draco.

"I need to go." I tried to hand Draco the picture back, but he wouldn't take it.

"Keep it," was his only reply. April and I walked back to my room and I sat on the bed, placing the picture on my nightstand. I stared at it, trying to remember taking it, but I couldn't

"Are you okay?" April asked sitting next to me.

"Not really. I can't believe this. I mean, how could he have taken all of my memory, and then gotten me to America? What happened to my family?" I curled up on my side, holding back the tears that were forming behind my eyes.

"We'll figure it out eventually, don't worry. Why don't you go to sleep right now, maybe you'll feel a little bit better in the morning." I nodded my head and got up to put on my pjs.

"I'm gonna go out in the common room for a while and read some. I'll be back in later," April called right before leaving.

"Okay. G' night," I called.

"Night." I went back to my bed and got under the covers, blowing out the last remaining candle before closing my eyes.


	10. Gargoyles and Vodka

Author's Note: As you may be aware of, I do not own anyone from Harry Potter. But if you are not aware of this, please go see your local psychiatrist immediately for counseling. Thank you. ::laughs::

* - * - * - * - * - * - * - * - * - * - * - * - * - * - * - * - * - * - * - *

The next day was pretty boring. April went with me to my classes and somehow we managed to not get in too much trouble. Harry continued to give me death glares, as he had been since I told him off. Hermione stayed clear of me, because she knew I wasn't too fond of her. 

That night I decided I would take April with me when I went with Brooke to the club we went to regularly. We were sneaking out of the dorm when Draco came out of his room into the common room.

"Where are you two off to?" he asked, laying down on the couch with a book in his hands.

"We're gonna go visit Brooke.," I answered, attempting to look innocent.

"You're going to visit Brooke dressed like that?" He eyed us suspiciously.

"Yea, what's wrong with what we're wearing?" I asked, putting a hand on my hip.

"I personally don't have a problem with it, but I don't think the teachers would like seeing you in that."

April had convinced me to wear the black leather pants I had. _"You'll make Draco drool,"_ she had said. I also had on light purple spaghetti strap shirt and combat boots on.

April was wearing black and red capris with a black tank top on that had faint spider webs on it and red and black plaid converse shoes on.

"Well, if you must know, we're going out to a club tonight with Brooke. There, are you happy?" I sighed and turned around, ready to leave.

"You were gonna go out to a club and not bring me? Hold on five minutes and I'll go with you," he said as he got up and walked to his room.

"Fine, fine. Just hurry up." April looked at me funny. "What?"

"I thought it was gonna be a girl's night out?" she asked.

"Well, if we don't let him come then he'll be pissed at me for a while and probably tell on us." I picked up a book that was lying on a chair and read the cover, "Hogwarts, A History." *Must be Hermione's.*

"What as ass," April commented. About five minutes later Draco came over looking sexy as all hell.

"Damn," was the only thing that came out. He had on baggy black jeans that hung very low on his hips, and a white wife beater. A silver chain hung around his neck with what looked like a little silver dragon as a charm. 

"Okay, let's go," he said as he brushed past us. April just looked at me with her mouth open. She mouthed damn and then followed him out. 

The three of us walked to the Ravenclaw wing, being extremely careful not to get cause by Filch. We rounded a corner and I headed towards an old bookcase with a statue of a gargoyle on it.

"Hello, Arianna. I see you have guests this evening," the gargoyle said when we reached it.

"Yea I do. Did Brooke already go in?" I asked.

"She went in about 10 minutes ago. She's going to be angry with you for being late you know," the gargoyle said. Draco was inspecting the little thing when it snapped at him. "Leave me alone. I'm a gargoyle yes, it's not the strange." I laughed when Draco jumped back. 

"You know who it works Arianna. Let's hear it." April and Draco looked at me, wondering what the small statue was talking about.

"I am wearing a purple shirt." I looked at April to answer the question her eyes were asking. "You have to tell it a truth to get through. It doesn't matter what it is, as long as it's true." April nodded.

"My name is April," the gargoyle shook his head.

"Nope, sorry. Try again."

"But that's a truth. What the hell."

"Names are tricky. What your parents named you is not necessarily your true name. Your true name would describe you." 

"Oh. Well then, I have black pants on." The gargoyle nodded and turned towards Draco.

"I have blonde hair," Draco stated. The gargoyle nodded once more.

"Okay, have fun tonight. And try not to get into trouble Arianna."

"I won't. Let's go. All you have to do is walk through the bookcase." I walked through and entered the club. Several seconds later Draco and April followed me through.

"Well, that was interesting. I have a question though," April asked. I turned to look at her and she continued. "Why would they have an entrance to a club in a school?"

"Who knows, but it's here. The little gargoyle can be a pain in the ass sometimes. Today was a good day. Let's go find Brooke." I started walking around, looking for her.

"This was a good day? I don't think I wanna know what he's like on a bad day." April shook her head.

"Sometimes he won't believe anything you say. Brooke and I spent and hour once trying to get in before he believed us. It was horrible." I spotted her and headed over to the bar where she was at.

"Hey Brooke. Sorry I'm late. I have friends with me tonight," she nodded, downing the shot she had in her hand.

"Why'd you bring him," Brooke looked at Draco with hate.

"He found out we were going and wanted to come. Sorry." The bartender saw me and came over.

"Hey Arianna, what'll it be?" He had on his normal black wife beater and jeans. He black hair was spiked as well. Normally I thought he was hot, but with Draco next to me he suddenly didn't look so great.

"Shot of vodka for now." He nodded and got me the drink. I sat down next to Brooke and noticed she had dyed her blonde hair again. This time it had blue tips. She had on big black pants on that had suspenders in the back and a plain black tank top with her blue bra straps showing.

"So do your friends here drink?" Brooke asked me.

"April does, I'm not sure about Draco. Do you?" I asked turning toward him.

"I'm sure I can hold my own with you three," he replied. He was waiting for his bloody mary.

"We'll see about that." Brooke answered. 


	11. Dirty Dancing

Author's Note: Blah, blah, blah…I don't own Harry Potter. You should all go read Never Say Goodbye (If you haven't already) 'cause there's this nice seen with Draco not wearing a shirt…isn't that a nice thought? The lyrics in here are from Willa Ford's "I Wanna Be Bad" if you wanted to know. Anyhoo, on with the story.

* - * - * - * - * - * - * - * - * - * - * - * - * - * - * - * - * - * - * - *

The bartender handed me my vodka and I downed it. "Thanks, Jason."

"Anytime. And what can I get you?" he asked April.

"Same as Arianna." He got her drink for her and he drank it.

"Draco, don't you have somewhere else to be?" Brooke asked. She wasn't very fond of Draco. He was an asshole to her, much like he was to every other person but me.

"I'll take the hint and leave. I'll be back later," he took off toward the dance floor and vanished in the crowd.

"How much is our bill gonna be at the end of the night? I didn't bring that much money with me," April asked, looking in her wallet.

"We don't have a bill. Jason over there doesn't charge us because he thinks I like him. So I just flirt a little and no charge." I smiled sweetly and April just shook her head.

"Whatever you say." After a few minutes I deiced to go dancing while April and Brooke were talking. I spotted Draco with some blonde chick who was hella grindin' on him. *I think I'll have a little fun.*

I walked over to Draco and started dancing behind him. He turned his head a little to see who is was, then continued dancing.

The blonde girl saw me and started grindin' more, trying to keep Draco's attention, but it wasn't working very well. I was singing the lyrics of the muggle song playing in Draco's ear and I was quite sure I had his full attention.

__

[What's up]

[Tell me what to do]

[How to be]

I ran my hands up his abs, feeling the six-pack that was underneath his shirt. 

[Teach me all your words from A to Z]

[But I]

[Don't want your other to see]

[That you mess around with me]

The blonde turned around and mouthed 'Back off' but I just smiled sweetly and continued. Draco turned around, giving his back to the blonde and she stormed off, pissed off that I had gotten him.

[Should I flaunt]

[Tell ya what I got is what you want]

I moved my hips to the beat, still singing the lyrics in his ear. His face was against my neck and I could feel his hot breath on my neck. I turned around quickly and dropped to the floor, coming up slowly.

[Tell, tell me, do I, I turn you on]

[Don't want no one judging me]

He put his hands on my hips, his fingers playing with the rings on my belt. He leaned down and started kissing my neck for a moment then turned me around to face him.

Our eyes locked for a moment and then he pulled me closer and he kissed me, his tongue immediately forcing its way into my mouth. *God, this is heaven.*

When the song ended I pulled away, much to his dismay, and smiled at him.

"I'm gonna go get something to drink," I mumbled, trying to catch my breath. "You coming?"

"Of course," and he followed me to the bar.

"Hey guys," I said, getting April and Brooke's attention. "Can I get a shot of vodka again, Jason?"

"No problem." He eyed Draco, I assumed he saw everything.

Jason handed me the shot, I took it and asked for another. Draco looked at me suspiciously.

"How much are you planning on drinking?" he asked me.

"The same amount I drink every night. Thanks." I downed another shot and turned to the girls. "So are you having fun?"

"Uh…I think Brooke's had too much to drink." April said. Brooke had her head down on the counter and wasn't moving. "I think she passed out."

"How many drinks has she had?" I asked Jason.

"Only 8 shots so far," was his reply.

"She's fine. She always does this halfway through the evening. She'll get up in a few minutes like nothing happened."

"How much do you two normally drink?" Draco asked, playing with my hair.

"I don't know, I normally lose count after ten."

"Sixteen for Arianna and nineteen for Brooke. They couldn't handle that much when they first started coming here but they can now," Jason commented from behind the bar.

"Damn, you drink a hell of a lot more now than you did back in the States." April's eyes were slightly big for shock.

"There's nothing else here to do to pass the time," was my simple reply.

Several hours later, and several more drinks later April and Draco decided it was time to go.

"You don't need anymore alcohol Arianna, nor do you Brooke," Draco said, looking at the both of us. He stood me up and directed me toward the exit.

"Do not tell me how much I can or cannot drink Draco. I'm a big girl, I can take care of myself." I stormed off to the exit, not waiting for them to catch up.


	12. Late Night Guitar Sessions

Author's Note: Still don't own Harry Potter. Don't think I will anytime soon since I am broke. Oh well. I got an idea and decided to write yet again (this is like the third time today!). So read, review, and enjoy!

* - * - * - * - * - * - * - * - * - * - * - * - * - * - * - * - * - * - * - *

I stormed through the castle, not caring if I was caught out of my dorm at two in the morning. *How dare he tell me how much I can drink? The nerve of that boy.*

"Arianna, wait up!" April called, running to catch up with me. I stopped and waited for her to catch up. "He was only trying to look out for you. Don't be too mad at him."

"I know, it just bugs me. Let's just go, I don't wanna talk to him right now." I continued walking, April right beside me. "Where is Brooke?"

"She's back there with Draco. Hopefully they don't bitch at each other too much," April replied.

I nodded and we made our way to the prefects wing. We walked though the common room and into my room. 

"Do you wanna get changed first?" I asked, looking through my chest for pjs. 

"Yea, that's fine. I'll be right back." I nodded and picked out some gray velour pants and a dark gray tank top to sleep in. I waited for April to finish in the bathroom then went in and changed.

"Would you mind having the fireplace going? I'm a little cold?" April asked as she crawled into her side of the bed.

"No problem. Incendio." I lit the fireplace then put on the candles that were lit around the room. "G' night April." I I got under the blankets and closed my eyes.

"G' night."

Draco changed into black pj pants and a black wife beater and laid down on his bed. He looked at the picture on the nightstand. It was of him and Arianna when she had visited the last summer before she disappeared.

They were outside by the lake in his property, laying down on a blanket. Her head was on his shoulder and he was pointing out a constellation to her with one arm, the other playing with her hair.

He turned over, pushing the memory away and tried to sleep. When he finally decided he wasn't going to get sleep he got out of bed. 

He walked over to a black chest at the foot of his bed and pulled out a guitar. With it in his hands, he walked out to the common room and sat down on a couch.

He tuned it for a few minutes and then when he was happy with it and started playing a sad song.

I heard someone playing music so I got out of bed to see who it was and tell them to shut the fuck up. *I can't even fucking sleep.* I walked down toward the common room and slowed when I heard it was someone playing the guitar. I walked toward the entrance to the common room, stopping to hide behind a pillar, not wanting to be seen.

Draco started to sing along with the music.

__

Awake at night, wondering how, how have you forgotten? Stolen thoughts and broken mind, I never lost the thought of you. Thinking solemn, crying eyes taunt my mind, you lost your love and never knew how much it needed you...

I watched his face, seeing the pain in his eyes as he sang the lyrics. After he finished he put the guitar down and put his head in his hands.

I turned around and walked back to my room, unaware of him seeing me walk away.

* - * - * - * - * - * - *- * - * - * - * - * - * - * - * - * - * - * - * - * 

And thank you to Flame Faerie who wrote the song Draco sings because I couldn't find anything to use. ::gives big hug to Fred:: Thank you!!


	13. I'll Try Not To Speak

Author's Note: Still don't own Harry Potter. But I got dibs on Draco when he's up for sale! LoLz!! Another big thanks to Flame Faerie who wrote the song on the last chapter. Well, have fun reading and Happy Easter.

The song lyrics are from "Speak" by Nickel Creek.

* - * - * - * - * - * - * - * - * - * - * - * - * - * - * - * - * - * - * - *

[Well I sat down next to a photograph]

[Tried my best, almost made her laugh]

[She was my toughest crowd]

[There in the way was a mountain up in the clouds]

Draco sat by his two friends, Crabbe and Goyle, barely eating his breakfast. Pansy, another Slytherin, was rambling on about something, even thought Draco was completely ignoring her.

I watched him picking at his food, unclear as to whether he was just tired or depressed.

[Well I can't sleep and I'm not in love]

[I can't speak without messing up]

[Eye's tell of what's behind]

"Go talk to him, April whispered, snapping me out of the daze I was in. 

"I won't say what he wants to hear, April." I looked back over at him, not knowing what I should do.

[And hers showed the way to a long and lonely climb]

[But through failure I'll proceed]

[And she'll see how far I've come]

"Draco, are you even listening to a word I'm saying?" Pansy wined. She was looking Draco in the face and he turned to her.

"Of course, Pansy. Don't I always?" Draco spoke sarcastically . Pansy looked hurt.

"Well, if you don't want my company just say so." Draco sighed and rolled his eyes slightly.

"It's fine Pansy, my mind is just somewhere else right now." He looked down the table at Arianna longingly. She had gotten very distant in the last day or so. They had kissed several times after their trip to the club and Draco thought everything was going well. And then she just stopped without giving a reason.

[And it's you and me in the sun and sea]

[I'll offer my arms to yours]

[It seems to me, no mystery]

[Well it isn't, so I'll try hard to speak]

"Well, at least tell him what you feel, or what you don't. It's not fair to him if you just stop talking to him. He's still trying to get your memory back remember?" April was trying to convince me to go and break Draco's heart. Something I couldn't do.

"I can't do that to him. At least I can let him hope." He was looking at me, I could tell. But I didn't have the courage to look back. 

"He's in love with you Arianna! You can't just brush him off like that. If you won't say something I will," April threatened. I just looked at her with no emotion on my face.

[Well I sat down next to a living hell]

[Tried my best until I struck out]

[Movement is not mine]

[I stood in the way, pretending I was the vine]

[But no failure will proceed]

[From a mouth that drinks its wine]

"Who are you thinking about, Drakie?" Pansy asked, using his hated nickname. He shuddered then answered.

"Arianna," was the simple reply.

"Forget about her, you don't need her. She'll only get in the way of your training. Chances are she won't approve of what your doing. You know that. Why do you always chase after people you have no chance of getting?" Pansy was trying to discourage him from Arianna. 

Pansy had always had a thing for him. It didn't help that his father and Pansy's family were close friends. They had long ago made it clear that they wanted Pansy and Draco together. But Draco had other plans.

"I can't just forget about someone I love Pansy. I would think you knew this." He looked at her and shook his head. Draco got up and walked toward the exit, passing Arianna on the way. She never looked up at him.

[And it's not me]

[Not my sanctity]

[These aren't my words to you]

I watched him leave the great hall, feeling guilty for what I had been putting him through. He was so happy when I started getting involved with him. He was a wonder kisser but I didn't feel anything special with him. Now the same person who had made him so happy was about to crush him. *I'm so sorry Draco.*

[It's all clear when it's not from here]

[So clear, so I'll try not speak]

* - * - *- * - * - * - * - * - * - * - * - * - * - * - * - * - * - * - * - *


	14. I'll Make You Remember

Author's Note: I'm not J. K. Rowling so therefore I do not own Harry Potter. I'm probably gonna be using more songs in the chapters…it makes them longer. This is my second chapter today. I won't be updating as much soon 'cause I have to go back to work on Wednesday :::frowns::: but oh well. Have fun.

The lyrics are from "This Side" by Nickel Creek (their lyrics are working really well0

* - * - * - * - * - * - * - * - * - * - * - * - * - * - * - * - * - * - * - * 

[One day you'll see her and you'll know what I mean]

[Take her or leave her, she will still be the same]

[She'll not try to buy you with her time]

[But nothing's the same]

[As you will see when she's gone]

Draco walked up to the Prefects Dormitory so he could think. When he entered the common room he was surprised to see Jarred and his father sitting on the couch talking. 

"So are my son and Arianna still speaking?" Lucious asked in a hushed voice.

"Not from what I can tell. They didn't even need me to cause trouble this time. They did it all by themselves." Jarred made no attempt to conceal his delight in this.

"Perhaps Draco has finally come to his senses, although I doubt it. I'm afraid he would do anything for her, even give up his ties to the Dark Lord. I will not pay for his weaknesses so she must be disposed of quickly." Jarred looked at him suddenly, not quite understanding what Lucious was saying. 

[It's foreign on this side]

[And I'll not leave my home again]

[There's no place to hide]

[And I'm nothing but scared]

"I know you are fond of her but your attempts to keep her away did not work well the last time, I highly doubt they will this time. I will leave it up to you to decide her fate. Please inform me when you do." Lucious got up and walked toward the door. 

"It will be difficult sir, with Draco constantly watching her," Jarred replied, getting up as well. He turned to the door and saw Draco standing there. Lucious followed his gaze and walked to his son.

[You Dream of colors that have never been made]

[You imagine songs that have never been played]

[They will try to buy you and your mind]

[Only the curious have something to find]

"Draco, how nice of you to come in. I need to speak to you," Lucious reached out to touch Draco's should but Draco moved out of the way, his eyes glittering with anger.

"So you were behind Arianna's disappearance. You know, it doesn't surprise me that much. I was aware you didn't like her, but not to this extent." Draco turned away and then faced Jarred.

[It's foreign on this side]

[And the truth is a bitter friend]

[But reasons few have I to go back again]

"And you. You were always jealous of me. I had the one thing you wanted, Arianna. So you took her, you stole her from me, tore her away from everything she knew." Jarred pulled out his wand slowly, thinking Draco wasn't paying attention but he was wrong.

"Don't even try Jared. I could kill you before you would me." Jarred stopped and backed a few steps away from Draco.

"Son, listen to me. You do not understand fully what is going on. Give me a moment to explain this to you…" but he was cut off.

"Do not try to talk your way out of this. I have heard enough of what you have to say. Be gone, I do not wish to continue this any longer." Jarred moved toward the door but Lucious didn't move an inch.

"I will not have my own son dismiss me. You will learn manners boy," Lucious drew his wand out and pointed it at his son.

[Your first dawn blinded you, left you cursing the day]

[Entrance is crucial and it's not without pain]

[There's no path to follow, once you're here]

[You'll climb up the slide, then slide down the stairs]

"If you do a damn thing to me, you will not be seeing me anymore. And then you will have to deal with Voldemort because you lost me." He spoke with such confidence, it almost pushed Lucious into doing something anyway.

"Have it your way then. You can deal with Voldemort about this, if it seems so unfair to you. But do not think this is the end of this conversation. We have only just begun." Lucious walked to the door, never taking his eyes off Draco until he was out of the room and he could no longer see him.

Jarred followed, being far less careful. Once outside, Lucious apparated the both of them back to the Malfoy manor to discuss their plans further. 

[It's foreign on this side]

[But it feels like I'm home again]

[There's no place to hide]

[But I don't think I'm scared]

Draco screamed his frustration at having his own father betray him. He stormed to his room and began throwing things; chairs, books, and pictures.

He picked up the picture from his night stand and threw it, realizing too late which picture it was. He walked across the room and picked it up. The glass had broken but the picture still managed to stay in once piece. He walked to the bed with the broken picture frame in his hands and sat down.

"I swear to you that I will not let them hurt you anymore. You will remember me, I don't care what it takes, I will make you remember," he said softly, gazing at the girl in the picture. 

[There's no place to hide]

[But I don't think I'm scared]


	15. Giving In

Author's Note: I still don't own anything related to Harry Potter as I'm sure you know by now. I guess I need to clarify some things first off. The club that they go to is not actually in the school, the gargoyle thing is just an entrance from inside the castle. Also, I had Lucious apparate and I got told they can't do that in Hogwarts, but it's my story and if I want them to apparate then they will. I'm gonna say that the 'No apparating on school grounds' rule is simply to keep students from trying it, nothing more. Now that I've gotten that out of the way, on with the story!

* - * - * - * - * - * - * - * - * - * - * - * - * - * - * - * - * - * - * - *

April and I were getting ready for the Halloween Ballwhich was later on that night. April had on a black, floor-length gown. It was a simple dress with spaghetti straps and a low back-line that looked great on her. Her hair was straight down, as always, and she had a little bit of mascara on.

I had a dark purple down that was also floor-length, but instead of spaghetti straps it was a halter top and had a few strings in the back. My hair was slightly curled and I had on my usual dark eye makeup.

All we had left to do was put on our shoes and we could leave. We were meeting Brooke in front of the Great Hall right before the ball actually started.

We slipped on our shoes and headed out. Once we had gotten to the common room, Hermione stopped us.

"You two look great." We mumbled our thanks and continued, but she stopped us once again.

"I hate to bother you, but have either of you seen Draco? He was suppose to help with the decorations earlier but he never showed, and no one can seem to find him." She looked nervous, whether from Draco being missing or having the dress up, I was unsure.

"No, I haven't seen him since this morning at breakfast. Has anyone tried his room?" Knowing Hermione she would have looked everywhere but his room.

"I knocked but there was no answer." It figures.

"Let me go check. I'll be right back," I said to April. She looked at me with a pleading look of 'help me' but I just continued on. She could deal with Hermione for a moment if I had to go find Draco.

I walked up to his room and called his name but there was no answer. So I asked the portrait if he had seen Draco.

"Not for a while ma'am. He came in here quite angry earlier and I heard some crashing noises. Would you like to check his room?" The knight asked, still trying to fight off the dragon while he was speaking to me.

"Yup. House Elf," with that the portrait swung open and I walked inside.

I lit a few candles and looked around surprised at what I saw. His room was thrashed, chairs knocked over, pictures and books laying every where.

"Draco, are you in here?" I called, looking around.

"I'm right here Arianna," he called from the bed. I hadn't even noticed him laying there. I walked over and saw he was still under the blankets, and from what I could tell had just woken up.

"What are you doing in bed? The ball starts soon," I asked, sitting next to him. He sat up and the blanket fell to his hips, revealing his bare chest. Even in the dim light I could see he was more defined than I have assumed. 

"I'm not going," I immediately looked at his face, trying not the stare at his chest again.

"Why not?" God, how I wanted to run my hands over those muscles. 

"You didn't seem to want to talk to me before, so why would I go when I know you'll be there? It would just be more torture." A strand of hair fell in front of my face and he reached out to tuck it behind my ear again.

"It's just… I don't want to lead you on Draco. I mean I like you, yea. But I don't love you, it doesn't seem fair to you if I just go along with this." I looked down and he tilted my chin up with his hand.

"It is more unfair if you stay away. I know you don't remember loving me, but I do. I can tell you want me, even if you won't admit it to yourself. Part of you feels a connection to me, it's why you keep coming back when you say you won't." I looked in his eyes and saw the absolute trust he had in me, that I would someday remember what we had. 

"But what if I never remember, Draco? What if…" he silenced me with a finger on my mouth.

"Shh…" He removed his finger and replaced it with his mouth. He placed his hand on my neck as he kissed my slowly, almost unsure if I wanted it.

I took the opportunity to run my hands over the muscles on his chest and he took this as a sign I wanted more. He pushed his tongue in my mouth, exploring and the kiss became more passionate. After a few moments he pulled away slightly, resting his forehead against mine.

"Do you want me to continue?" He asked, playing with my hair. I nodded, still out of breath and he kissed me again, this time more fiercely. He pushed me back on the bed so that he was on top, straddling me. His hands slowly moved down my sides, giving me chills.

He pulled away from my mouth and moved to my neck, kissing his way down to my shoulder. His hand reached the edge of my dress and he pushed it up, exposing my leg. His hands stated sliding up my thigh when I realized what was going on.

"Draco," I whispered, trying to clear my head. I tried again, this time a little louder, "Draco. Draco stop." He pulled back and looked at me, a need in his eyes so great it almost scared me.

"We can't do this right now," I managed to mumble between breaths. "The ball is tonight and April is still waiting for me to come back."

He pulled his hand out from under my dress and rolled off of me, sitting on the edge of the bed. I sat up put my arms around his chest and he tensed.

"Look at me Draco." He turned his head and I kissed him lightly. "It's not that I don't want you. This just isn't the time." He nodded and kissed me back and got up.

"You'd better get going then. You don't want April to get worried about you." When he stood I noticed how extremely low his pants were hanging on his hips. It took a great deal of effort to not just say fuck it, they can wait.

"Well, then you better hurry up and get dressed because I'm not going without you," I smiled and he shook his head. He got his wand and quickly changed his clothes with a spell I didn't quite catch. His hair was quickly fixed and we headed out the door to go meet April.


	16. Stolen Memories

Author's Note: Harry Potter is not mine….nor will it ever be mine. I got bored so I'm writing yet again. I got brave the last chapter and maybe I'll be brave this one too! I'm not sure yet…we'll see. Happy reading!

* - * - * - * - * - * - * - * - * - * - * - * - * - * - * - * - * - * - * - *

Draco and I walked out together, his arm around me, my head against his shoulder. I couldn't help it, it just felt right. It also didn't hurt that Draco looked extremely sexy. He had on lack dress pants and a white button up shirt. The clothes were so simple yet he still looked hot.

"Sorry it took so long, but I found Draco," I said, interrupting April and Hermione's conversation. Hermione looked relieved and April looked a bit surprised to see Draco and I the way we were.

"Where were you Draco?" Hermione yelled. "You were suppose to help out after breakfast but you never showed so I had to do it by myself," she looked absolutely livid.

"Well, now you can take all the credit for it. Let's go," Draco brushed past Hermione heading to the door. Hermione looked mad at being brushed off but followed nonetheless. 

We walked to the Great Hall, Draco never leaving my side. Not that I minded. Outside waiting for us was Brooke in a black dress similar to April's. She looked at Draco and frowned but still waited for us.

"What took you so long? I've been waiting for ten minutes," she asked, walking up to the four of us. "And what is she doing here?" she jerked her head in Hermione's direction.

"We had to find Draco and Hermione had to yell at Draco. Sorry." I smiled weakly and she just shook her head and went in. We followed and I was dazzled by what I saw.

The normal candles were floating above but the tables had been moved out and there were small round tables around the room, popping up when someone needed a seat or vanishing when they were unoccupied. 

The ceiling had a full moon showing and light rain. The whole room was decorated in dark red and roses were placed here and there, adding to the effect.

"Hermione, you did a wonderful job," I commented, still looking around.

"Thank you. Oh, I think I see Ron and Harry. Talk to you later," she got an excited look on her face and ran off in search of her friends.

"Let's go find a table and sit down," Brooke suggested. We all agreed and looked around for an open table. We found one and sat down/ Draco pulled my seat out for me and sat right next to, scooting his chair over so he could be closer.

"So what really happened when you went to find Draco?" April asked, her eyes curious.

"Nothing. I just had to convince him to come." I rested my head on his shoulder once more and breathed in his scent. *He smells so good.*

"Uh huh. I could have sworn that before you went in there, you weren't talking. Now you're all over each other." April crossed her arms and raised her eyebrows in suspicion.

"We talked, and then I got dressed, and then we came out. Not too much to it," Draco said, taking a sip of the water glass that appeared. He offered it to me and I shook my head no.

"And that's it? Nothing else you're leaving out?" April asked suspiciously.

"Not that I can think of. How bout you Draco?" I looked up at him and he shook his head.

"Okay." She still didn't look like she believed us, but I wasn't going to worry about it. *I'll tell her later.*

"So, April, have you found out if you're staying here or not?" I asked, trying to change the subject.

"Yep, I get to stay," she replied, with a huge smile on her face. I smiled back, glad that my best friend was staying. 

"Draco, can I ask you something, without you being a complete asshole?" Brooke asked. She had been pretty quiet up until now.

"Sure."

"Why are you so sweet and nice to Arianna, but you're an ass to everyone else?" He thought for a moment then answered.

"Because I don't really care about anyone else. I can't be pleasant to someone I don't like. " Brooke looked annoyed.

"You must not like a lot of people then."

"No, I don't," Brooke had enough of him and got up and walked away.

Perhaps, we should dance?" Draco asked, peering down at me.

"But then, April will be alone." Draco got up and looked around.

"Then I'll find someone to come over here and keep her company." He walked away, in search of someone.

April leaned forward on her elbows and I looked away, knowing what she was about to ask me.

"Don't pretend to ignore me." I turned back to her and she continued. " Now, what really happened? I know something else happened."

"I can't say here, too many ears listening. After the ball I'll tall you. I promise." April looked at me skeptically but left it alone.

After a few minutes had passed, I noticed Draco still hadn't returned and looked around for him.

"Looking for Drakie?" Pansy said, interrupting my thoughts.

"Why does it matter to you?" I really didn't like her, and had no problem showing it.

"It doesn't. I just thought I'd let you in on something." She had an evil grin on her face.

"Well, what is it?" I said impatiently.

"You'll never get your memory back. Jarred doesn't have it anymore." I stood up, shocked at how she knew what was going on.

"How do you know he doesn't have it anymore?" I asked.

"Because I have it now," she stated, obviously pleased with herself.

"Really? How did you get it?" I asked, completely calm. It unnerved her that I hadn't exploded. 

"I took it from him. It funny how so much memory can be stored in such a little pearl," she said, fingering a pearl. My eyes widened and I lunged at her. 

April had snuck off, trying to find Draco before I killed Pansy. She found him on the other side of the room, talking to one of his friends.

"Draco, you better get over there," she said, catching his attention.

"Why?" he asked, then spotted me knocking Pansy to the ground. "Shit." He ran over to me, standing in front of Pansy. "What are you doing Arianna?"

"I'm going to kill that bitch as soon as you move out of the way." I tried to get past him, but it didn't work very well.

"Why are you going to kill her?" he asked, still not letting me past. I looked up at him, my eyes seething anger.

"She has the pearl now, not Jarred." His eyes got big and he stepped out of the way. Pansy tried to crawl away, but didn't get very far. "I'm going to kill you…"

"What is going on here?" A voice yelled, breaking through the crowd that had formed around us.


	17. I Remember

Author's Note: Allo there. Well, I only put up one new chapter yesterday so I'm gonna try to make this one long. I'll only be able to update once a day (If time allows me to and if I don't get stuck) from now on. This little break was nice while it lasted but I'll be going back to work again soon so I won't have as much time. Happy reading! (And no I don't own any Harry Potter!)

* - * - * - * - * - * - * - * - * - * - * - * - * - * - * - * - * - * - * - * - * - * - *

"What is going on here?" A voice yelled, breaking through the crowd that had formed around us. I stopped and looked up, wondering who had the nerve to say something. Professor Dumbledore was standing a few feet away with a very angry expression on. 

"Arianna, what are you doing?" he asked, standing next to me. He looked down at Pansy, still lying on the ground and she got up.

"She has something of mine and I want it back. She decided to not give it back so I was going to make her," I stated simply, as if killing Pansy had never crossed my mind.

"It does not matter if it is yours, you do not need to resort to violence. If the both of you would please follow me to my office," he said it, expecting us to follow.

We followed him out of the Great Hall, Draco and April giving me hopeful looks. When we got to his office both of us sat in chairs in front of Dumbledore's desk.

"What is it that Pansy has of yours exactly?" Dumbledore asked kindly, sitting in his chair.

"My memory," I whispered, aiming my eyes to the floor. I could see Pansy tense out of the corner of my eyes. Dumbledore sighed.

"I see. And how did you come about getting her memory?" he asked, directing his gaze from me to Pansy.

"I-I-I don't know what she's talking about, she lied. She might have pulled it off if she hadn't stuttered. 

"She has it in a pearl, I'm not exactly sure where it is now, but I saw it earlier. I know she has it." I glared at Pansy, and if looks could kill, she would have been dead.

"Pansy, if you would please hand me this pearl." She looked as if she might not do it, but pulled it out. I followed it as she placed it in the headmaster's hand, desperately wanting to just take it.

Dumbledore turned it over a few times, examining it. He looked up at Pansy momentarily then continued to turn it over.

"Were you the one to take this?" He asked, not looking up at Pansy. She shook her head no then realized he couldn't see and mumbled no.

"Do you know who did? If it was a student here, they will be in serious trouble for performing a spell such as this."

"No, sir. It's not a student. I don't know who did it." I glared at her, furious that she would cover up Jarred's tracks. I'd kill them both.

"Hmm… Well I do believe Miss Blackstarr would like this back." He spoke something very softly, and pearl exploded into a million tiny pieces. My eyes were blinded momentarily and then I was overcome with thoughts running through my head.

I collapsed, sliding out of the chair and onto the floor. Pansy jumped up, looking at me with wide eyes. 

"Perhaps it would be best if you left," Dumbledore said to Pansy as he got up. She nodded and left as quickly as she could. "Arianna, can you hear me?" he asked, peering down at me.

"Yea…" I mumbled. Images of things and people I hadn't remembered moments ago kept popping into my head. If it didn't stop soon, I was going to go crazy. 

"Can you stand?" I nodded and barely stood, getting dizzy when I got up. "Return to your dormitory if you can, or if you would like I can take you to the hospital wing." I shook my head no and began the long walk back to my room.

I stumbled quite often, obviously getting years worth of my memory had some down sides. Halfway to my destination I realized the ball was still going. *Maybe I should go back to tell Draco the good news…*I lost my footing and continued to my room. *Nope, I think I'll just go lay down till they get back.*

When I got to the portrait the girl looked at me with dislike, she still hadn't forgiven me for yelling at her earlier in the year. "Password," she demanded.

"Give me a minute. I'll think of it." Now that I had the memory I had lost back, I couldn't think of the password. "Damnit, something that reminded me of Draco. Think Arianna, think!" I said to myself. "Black Dragon!" I exclaimed, happy that I had finally gotten it. The girl sighed and let me in.

I started to walk to my room then decided I wanted to see Draco as soon as he got back and so went to his room instead. I approached his portrait, hoping I would have better luck with this password.

"Back so soon?" the knight asked. I nodded. "You know that he's not here, right?" Another nod. "Okay, Password."

"House elf." This time I remembered right away. *Funny how I could remember Draco's password and not the other one.* He let me in and I stumbled to the bed, falling onto the silk sheets. I remembered earlier in the day when I had found Draco, and hoped he returned soon.

I fell asleep before he got back, dreaming of times we had shared before I had lost him.

-*-*-*-*-*-*

"What do you think is taking her so long? Pansy came back ages ago?" April asked Draco. He shook his head, worry showing on his otherwise perfect face. He scanned the room for the hundredth time, hoping to find Arianna somewhere in the crowd.

"I'm leaving, I can't be here without her. You stay here with Brooke in case she comes back. The only other thing I can think of is that she went back to her room." He walked away, leaving April alone to find Brooke.

-*-*-*-*-*-*

I heard Draco enter the room before I saw him. A thousand images of him I hadn't seen in a year flashed in my mind. After everything that had happened, he hadn't given up on me, which only made my love for him grow.

I got up and walked toward him. He untucked his shirt, still unaware I was right behind him.

"Where are you Arianna?" he said to himself. I wrapped my arms around his torso, pulling myself close to him.

"I'm right here," I whispered into his ear. He turned around quickly, started.

"Why didn't you come back to the ball? April and I were worried that you…"

"Shh…" I whispered as I placed a finger on his mouth, something he had done to me more times than I could count. "Everything's fine."

"I was scared that Dumbledore would expel you or something when you didn't return." I shook my head and leaned in to kiss him softly. I pulled away and looked into his eyes.

"I love you Draco. I just wanted you to know." He smiled slightly, pulling me even closer than I already was.

"I know you do. Even if you can't remember…"

"But I do remember Draco. I remember everything. Every kiss, every touch, everything. That's why I didn't come back earlier. Dumbledore got the pearl from Pansy and released my memory." His face showed amazement. He tucked a piece of hair behind my ear, then cupped my face with his hand. He kissed my forehead, and then I rested my head on his chest, feeling complete.

"Now, shall we continue where we left off earlier?" I asked, looking back up at him and smiling.

"As you wish," he whispered against my lips, right before kissing me. Draco picked me up, my legs wrapping around his hips, and carried me to the bed. 

His lips left mine and moved to my law line, slowly making his way farther down to my neck, giving me more pleasure than I thought imaginable. His hands moved to my back, unlacing the dress. Once that was done he started slipping the dress of, taking his lips away for what seemed like eternity.

"Draco! Are you in there? Draco?!" yelled a person that sounded like April. We both looked toward the door.

"She can wait till morning," I said, looking back at Draco. He nodded and reached for his wand, doing a silencing spell so that the only thing we could hear was each other.

April finally gave up and went away leaving Draco and I alone for the rest of the night. 


	18. I Would Kill For You

Author's Note: The last chapter was pretty long for me (yay me!) and I'm gonna try to make this as long if not longer. And I wanna say hey to my two most loyal readers Flame Faerie and Charmgurl (go read their stories HINT, HINT). I still don't own any thing from Harry Potter, just to let you know. Happy Reading.

* - * - * - * - * - * - * - * - * - * - * - * - * - * - * - * - * - * - * - * - * - * - * 

April woke up the next morning, dead tired. She looked over and noticed Arianna still hadn't come in. Her bed was still looked untouched, which was highly unusual for her. Normally, if she had slept in it, it looked a mess.

"Where the hell is that girl? I hope she didn't get kicked out. Although it would be my luck that she got kicked out right when I get transferred here." April got up and picked out her clothing for the day, a pair of jeans and a black Lord of the Rings t-shirt, a muggle movie she adored. She then traveled to the bathroom to get changed and then to go find Arianna. Or at least find out why she hadn't returned the night before.

*-*-*-*-*-*-

I woke up in the morning with an arm snaked around me. I turned over and saw Draco laying next to me. I smiled and snuggled into him, waking him up.

"Morning love," he yawned. I looked up at him and he kissed my forehead.

"Morning. Sleep well?" 

"We slept?" I laughed at his comment and he brushed my hair out of my face.

"I like waking up to you in the morning. We should do this more often." He brushed his lips against mine momentarily, then laid his head back on the pillow.

"I completely agree."

"Do you think April figured out you were in here?" he asked, looking thoughtful. I sat up quickly.

"Oh shit, I forgot about that. Maybe I should go find her, she's probably looking all over for me," I said, getting out of bed. I looked around and turned back to Draco.

"What happened to my clothes?" I asked. He sat up, the sheets falling dangerously low.

"I'm not quite sure. But you might want some clothes on before you go out there," he commented, as he started to get out of bed.

I realized I had on no clothes and blushed slightly. He chuckled at my embaressment, digging through his drawers for clothing. He took out a pair of his pj pants and tossed them to me, followed by a wife beater. I found my clothes from the night before and got dressed quickly, Draco doing the same.

"I'll be back later," I said, turning to the door. He came up behind me, placing his arms around me. He moved my hair to one side and started kissing my neck.

"You sure you don't want to stay a little longer?" he asked between kisses

"Don't tempt me." I pulled away and turned around, kissing him quickly. "I promise I'll be right back." I walked out of the portrait and down the hallway, hoping April wasn't too upset with me. 

I got to my room and went in, looking around for my best friend. "April? You here?" I didn't get a response so I went in search of clothes to wear that were my own. Right when I had gotten all of my clothes, April walked in.

"Arianna Blackstarr, where the fuck have you been?!" I jumped, she had scared the shit out of me by yelling. I turned around to see April looking furious. "Where the hell have you been? I've been so fucking worried that you had gotten kicked out, and I find you here, acting like nothing's wrong!"

"Well, I didn't get kicked out. Dumbledore made Pansy give him the pearl and he released the memory somehow. I was really light-headed and didn't feel well so I decided not to go back to the ball. I wanted to see Draco because I remember everything so I went to his room and I fell asleep."

"And what happened when Draco came back?" April asked accusingly.

"We talked." I smiled, hoping she bought my story. Nope, no such luck.

"Uh huh. I'll believe that when you no longer find Draco sexy. You know what, on second thought I don't wanna know what you two did. Let's just pretend that you talked." She sighed and I laughed at her lack of enthusiasm. 

"You don't wanna know what Draco's like?" I asked, pretending to be hurt.

"Uh no. That's way too much information for me, thank you very much. Is that why you didn't hear me knocking on Draco's door last night?"

"Umm… we heard you, but were kinda in the middle of something…" April threw up her hands growling.

"Well now that I've gotten out of the way, I really have to be going…" April grabbed my arm, stopping me from going out the door.

"I don't think so. You just spent all night with him. I think you need some time away from Draco." 

"But we missed a whole year together," I pouted.

"I give up on you. Go now before I change my mind." I smiled, glad that she wasn't going to hassle me more about it. "But don't think this is the end of this conversation. I'm not done yelling at you."

I walked out into the common room, seeing Draco on the black leather couch. *I wonder what he would look like in black leather pants?* 

Draco was with his guitar again, this time not playing a sad song. I listened to him singing for a moment, loving the way his voice sounded.

[I would die for you]

[I would die for you]

[I've been dying just to feel you by my side]

[To know that your mine]

[I will cry for you]

[I will cry for you]

[I will wash away your pain with all my tears]

[And drown your fear]

I walked in front of him, sitting directly across from him. He saw me and smiled. He continued singing, this time aware I was listening.

[I will pray for you]

[I will pray for you]

[I will sell my soul for something pure and true]

[For someone like you]

[See your face every place that I walk in]

[Hear your voice every time that I'm talking]

[You will believe in me]

[And I will never be ignored]

He put down his guitar and I got up and straddled him. He put his arms around my hips, pulling me closer. 

"I want you to know I'll make every person involved with your memory being stolen pay for every second you were away from me." His eyes were a cross of pure love for me and pure hatred. I never saw someone who could feel such strong feelings at once.

[I would die for you]

[I would kill for you]

[I will steal for you]

[I'd do time for you]

[I will wait for you]

[I'd make room for you]

[I'd sail ships for you]

"You don't have to. I got my memory back. I got you back. I don't need anything else." I hoped he took me seriously. It scared me that he had such hatred in him.

"They need to pay Arianna. I'm sure April will agree with me. I'll kill them if that's what it takes." I sat back, shocked that he would say something like that. 

"No, I will not let you kill someone, no matter what they did to me." He picked me up and placed me next to him, standing up. I watched him get up, wondering if he had ever been so….evil. There was no other word to describe it. Then a thought occurred to me.

"Are you still training to be a Death Eater?" He stopped, but didn't reply. "Answer me, Draco. Are you?" He turned around and looked at me.

"Yes." I dropped my head to my hands. "Is that the answer you wanted to hear, Arianna? I told you before that this is who I am. I thought you knew that." I glanced up at him, unable to speak.

"I thought maybe…" I looked down at the floor again.

"You thought what? That I'd just give everything up. I've worked my whole life for this, you know that. If you can't live with me being like this then we'll end it now. But I would think after all I have done for you, that you would just except this part of me." He kneeled in front of me, lifting my head up. I had a few tears coming down my cheek, from him threatening to end it.

"I don't want to leave you Draco. I couldn't even if I tried. I guess I always just thought you'd let it go someday, that you wouldn't go through with it." He kissed my forehead and I closed my eyes.

"Look at me, Arianna." I opened my eyes and stared into his gray-blue ones. "I love you. I always will. I'm sorry I said that. I don't want to end this, honestly. It's just been a very painful and difficult last year. I'd hoped that we wouldn't fight."

"Draco we always fought. I thought we did it so that we could make up afterwards," I looked down sheepishly and he chuckled.

"I do have to admit, making up was always the fun part." I laughed silently, Draco wiping the last remains of tears off my face. "Perhaps we should get to that now." He leaned in and kissed me, his tongue instantly entering my mouth. He eased his way onto the couch, sitting as close as he could get without being on top of me.

I leaned into him and he laid down on his back, me on top of him. I straddled him, very aware that only a few layers of clothing were keeping us apart. He hands massaged up and down my back sliding into my shirt. I arched my back at his touch, pulling my mouth away from his for a moment. His lips found the hollow of my neck to kiss.

"Draco…maybe…we should…go into….another…room," I breathed. No sooner than when I said that someone walked into the room.

"Arianna!"

"Draco!"

I looked up to see Hermione and April standing at the entrance to the common room, both of their jaws open in shock. Draco sat up slightly and saw who it was. 

"Hello there. Sorry you had to walk in on this," he said. Both girls just stood there as he picked up me and carried me back to his room.

[To be close to you]

[To be part of you]

['Cause I believe in you]

[I believe in you]

[I would die for you]

* - * - * - * - * - * - * - * - * - * - * - * - * - * - * - * - * - * - * - * - * - * - * 

Author's Note: So there's the next chapter for you. Hope you like it. The song is "#1 Crush" by Garbage. Until next time.


	19. Detention

Author's Note: Well, this has taken a while to get up. I've been really tired from being sick and having to go back to work again. I also got writer's block for a while and couldn't think of a damn thing to write. But I got over it and so here is the next chapter for you. This chapter is gonna be a bit darker, I decided the last few were too happy for my liking. If you want to see a disclaimer look at one of the last 18 chapters. Happy reading.

* - * - * - * - * - * - * - * - * - * - * - * - * - * - * - * - * - * - * - * - * - * - * - * - * - * - * - *

"How could you let this happen? I told you both to be extremely careful, it was immensely important to keep her memory away from her until the right time. You have destroyed what I worked towards for the past few years in a matter of moments." Lucious Malfoy was furious that his two partners had fucked up. He threw his glass of wine at the wall, shattering it instantly. Both partners flinched at his sudden movement.

"I am greatly sorry for this, sir. I know that we were to be extremely cautious. I take full responsibility for what I have played in this mistake." Jarred bowed his head in submission, hoping that he would no longer be on Lucious' bad side. He had seen what happened when people failed.

"At least one of you has the common sense to apologize. What do you have to say for yourself, Pansy?" Lucious directed his gaze to the young girl who was trembling in fear.

"I'm so sorry. I didn't mean to mess up, honest. I was just so mad that Draco came with Arianna. Please don't hold me responsible for what I did in a moment of anger, please," Pansy pleaded. Her pleas did not help her from Lucious' rage.

"I am afraid you have worn out your helpfulness my dear." Pansy looked completely frightened, falling on the ground in sobs.

"Please no, sir. I swear I make this up to you. I promise. Just please don't…" she was cut off by Jarred.

"You fucked up, Pansy. You will pay for what you have done, just as I will pay for what I have done." Jarred looked at Pansy with disgust. He could not believe she was on the ground, looking so pitiful.

"Avada Kedavra!" Lucious yelled, ignoring the girl's screams. Pansy fell to the ground, dead. Jarred looked up at Lucious with fear in his eyes, devastated by what he has just seen.

"Let this be a warning to you boy. If you fail again you will meet the same fate as Pansy." Jarred nodded. "I expect you to follow our new plans immediately. I must go now, I have a very important meeting that I am going to be late for if I don't leave now." Lucious walked away, leaving Jarred there to dispose of the body.

"What have I gotten myself into?" he asked himself worried that his end would be very soon.

*-*-*-*-*-*-

I was wrapping a towel around myself as I had just gotten out of the shower. I turned around to see Draco doing the same. He turned off the water and walked to me, his body still dripping with water, making him look absolutely sexy.

"Are you alright, love?" he asked, snaking his arms around me. I leaned back into him, closing my eyes.

"I'm fine, Draco," I said, relaxing into his arms.

"Are you sure? You seemed a bit tense, almost hesitant earlier. I'm not hurting you am I?" he asked, running his fingers through my hair. I leaned my head back so that I could see his face.

"Draco, I haven't slept with anyone since the before I lost the memory. I'm just a bit sore, it'll go away eventually." 

"I'm sorry. It never occurred to me that you might be sore." I snuggled into him, buying my head into his chest.

"Don't worry about it. I guess we should go get dressed, we have classes today. I don't think Snape would like it if we were late." He nodded, still holding me.

"No, I don't suppose he would. Let's go then." He went over the bench where we had left our clothes, letting me go. We got dressed in silence, glancing at each other occasionally.

"Are you coming Arianna? We're gonna be late!" April called from outside the bathroom. 

"Yea. Be right out," I called back to her. I walked over to Draco, reaching up to kiss him on the cheek. "I'll see you in class." He kissed me back and I left, looking back every few steps. When I came out I walked right into April, completely lost in thought.

"Took you long enough. How long does it take for you to have a shower. Let's go." I walked with her and Hermione halfway to class then realized I forgot my homework.

"Shit, I forgot to grab my homework. I'll be right back." I took off down the hallways, running as fast as I could so that I wouldn't be too incredibly late for class. "Snape is gonna fucking kill me," I mumbled to myself, completely unaware of the man standing a few feet in front of me. I ran into him, falling down. "Sorry, didn't see you." I looked up and saw Jarred staring down at me. I tensed and backed up.

"He'd not the only one who'd like to kill you," he stated. He grabbed my arm and pulled me up roughly. *I'm gonna have a bruise from that tomorrow.*

"What the fuck are you doing here?" I asked, trying to sound brave but failing miserably.

"Getting brave now, are we? I can take care of that." He swung me around and slammed me into a wall. I closed my eyes as my head hit the brick wall. "Not so brave now? Good. Did you forget who's stronger? I am, never forget that."

"How could I, you made sure to remind me everyday for a year, remember?" I coughed.

"Yes, I remember. Now I want you to remember something else. Can you do that?" he asked, treating me like I was a child.

"Perhaps, depends on what it is?" He slammed me into the wall again. My vision got fuzzy for a moment then went back to normal.

"Don't talk back Arianna. I could kill you now if I wanted to."

"But you don't, otherwise I'd be dead already." He smiled, a genuine smile. It scared me.

"You really do know me too well. Anyway, back to business. I need you to remember to do something. When Draco is with you, I need you to go look in the third floor corridor. There's a surprise waiting there for you." He smiled evilly and released me, letting me slide to the ground.

"Why with Draco?" I asked, my curiosity getting the better of me.

"You'll see my dear. Until next time." he bowed at me and walked down the hall. When he was no longer in my sight, I got up and continued to my dorm to retrieve my homework. *So much for not being too late.*

*-*-*-*-*-*-

"Miss Blackstarr, can you explain to me why you are so late for my class this morning?" Professor Snape asked, as I attempted to sneak into class.

"I forgot something in my room, so I went back to get it." I sat down next to April, expecting the worst.

"Well, maybe you won't forget the detention you'll have tonight." I glared at him momentarily, then ignored him. "Did you at least remember your homework?" I nodded and handed him my assignment.

Halfway through Potions, Draco 'accidentally' messed up the potion he was doing and it exploded. Snape gave him detention as well, along with April and another Slytherin named Adrian.

"Damn, he's in a foul mood," I commented as the four of us stayed after class to see what we were going to be doing for detention.

"Yea, I know. Maybe someone's a little bitter cause their not getting laid," Adrian commented, sending all of us into a fit of laughter.

"The four of you will be cleaning this classroom tonight. I will expect you here immediately following dinner. You are dismissed." We all trudged out, not particularly happy with what we were going to be doing that night.

The rest of the day went by fairly uneventful, with the exception of Neville losing control of his broomstick in our flying lessons. It was quite funny to see him fall from such a great height. *You would think a person would have some serious brain damage from all the falls he's taken.*

I was a little bit drowsy the whole day and April finally commented on it at dinner. I kept nodding off and complaining about having a headache. 

"Are you okay? Maybe you should go to the hospital wing and have Madam Pomfrey give you something for your headache?" she asked, taking a bite of her chicken wing.

"I'm fine, just didn't get enough sleep last night," April raised her eyebrows at me.

"Maybe you should be staying in your own room and not in Draco's, then maybe you would be getting sleep," she commented. I attempted to hide my smile.

"How would you know if I'm staying in my room or not? Your in the Slytherin dorms, not the prefects."

"I have Hermione check before she goes to sleep." I hit her on her arm only to be hit back.

"I'm deeply insulted that my best friend doesn't trust me." We both laughed and finished our dinners. When we were done we waited for Adrian and Draco to finish then walked with both of them to Snape's classroom.

"You are late," Snape said, looking up from his desk briefly.

"You said immediately following dinner. I think this counts as immediately," April commented.

"I'm going to ignore that comment for now." He got up and walked to the door. "I will be back in a few hours and I expect this room to be spotless." He walked out leaving us to clean the room.

"Well, we might as well get started," Adrian commented, picking up a broom. I got a sponge and bucket of water and started cleaning the tables while Draco dried them afterwards. April started putting books away. We were all silent for a few minutes until it got to me.

"You know, we really need some music," Arianna commented.

"I have just the right thing," April said, pulling out a MP3 player from her bag. She set it on the bookcase in front of her getting looks from Draco and Adrian.

"What is that?" Adrian asked.

"It plays music. What should we listen to Arianna?" April asked, looking through the MP3's she had with her. 

"How about Garbage?" Draco and Adrian nodded their approval and April popped in the MP3.

[You look so fine]

[I want to break your heart]

[And give you mine]

[Your taking me over]

[It's so insane]

[You've got me tethered and chained]

[I hear your name]

[And I'm falling over]

I started dancing seductively in front of Draco while he just watched me. April was just dancing around and Adrian came up behind her and started dancing with her. April looked over her shoulder to see who it was and just continued dancing.

"Aren't you gonna dance?" I mouthed to Draco. He smirked and walked over to me. He stood in front of me, putting his arms around my hips, letting his hands slide lower. 

[I'm not like all of the other girls]

[I can't take it like the other girls]

[I won't share it like the other girls]

[That you used to know]

[You look so fine]

[Knocked down]

[Cried out]

[Been down just to find out]

[I'm through]

[Bleeding for you]

We stopped dancing with our partners and continued cleaning, April and I still singing along with the song. Out of nowhere Draco and Adrian jumped up on one of the tables and started dancing. I busted out laughing seeing the two of them table dancing. 

"Get down from there!" I yelled in between laughs. "I just finished cleaning that."

"Fine, fine. Just thought it might amuse the two of you." Adrian commented. We continued with our cleaning every once in a while busting out into dance or song until the whole room was clean.

"There, all done. I hope Snape's happy," I said looking around the room at our work. The room looked spotless as far as I was concerned. About five minutes later Professor Snape walked in to see the four of us laughing at a joke Draco had told us.

"I hope you actually cleaned, not just laughed this entire time," he commented. He inspected the room and when he was satisfied we had done our job correctly he let us go. We walked out of the classroom laughing at Snape's disapointment that we had actually cleaned.

"I think he finds joy in torturing his students, don't ya think?" I asked as we made our way through the castle. The other three nodded their agreement.

"Oh yea I forgot something. Draco, could you come with me somewhere. I just remember I'm suppose to show you something," I asked him.

"We all know what you want to show him Arianna?" April joked. I hit her for her comment, though I was still laughing at it.

"Yea," Draco answered. When we got to the third floor I stopped.

"This is where we leave you two," I said to April and Adrian.

"Why here? Isn't this corridor forbidden?" Adrian asked.

"I don't know, there's just something here me and Draco are suppose to see. Don't ask me, I'm just following directions." 

"Following whose directions?" Draco asked suspiciously.

"Um… don't worry about it, it doesn't matter. Let's go now." Draco and April stopped me.

"Whose directions are you following Arianna?" April asked, stepping in front of me.

"Jarred's," I whispered. April looked at me funny when I said his name and Draco jerked me around to look at him.

"When did you see him? When Arianna?" he demanded, shaking me a little violently.

"Ouch. Stop Draco, your hurting me." He stopped immediately. "I saw him this morning before Potions class. That's why I was so late. He told me that you and I were suppose to look at something on the third floor corridor. So here we are. Can you please let go of me now?" I asked meekly.

"Why didn't you say something sooner?" Draco asked. I shrugged and walked away from them, rubbing my arms. 

"Fine, let's just get this over with." Draco said, walking past me. He opened the door to the corridor and let me enter first. *Always the gentlemen.* I thought as I walked in. He walked in after me, followed me April and a very confused Adrian.

"Okay, who is Jarred?" he asked, looking around.

"He's my …. Oh my god," I whispered, coving my mouth with my hand. Draco looked around me to find Pansy lying on the ground. Dead.  


* - * - * - * - * - * - * - * - * - * - * - * - * - * - * - * - * - * - * - * - * - * - * - * - * - * - *

The song is by Garbage (duh!) and the song's called "You look so fine." Just thought you might want to know.


	20. Dead Bodies

Author's Note: I do not own HP, J.K.Rowling does. I am merely a fan who is just slightly obsessed with a certain character (Draco). I've been trying to come up with something to write for a few days now and nothing came to mind until today. Sorry this took longer to put up than usual. Well, have fun reading.

* - * - * - * - * - * - * - * - * - * - * - * - * - * - * - * - * - * - * - * - * - * - * - * - * - * - * - * 

"What are you two staring at?" April said, coming up to me. She saw Pansy's body and froze, then backed up into Adrian.

"He killed her," I whispered. Draco tried to put his arm around me and I pushed him off of me. I couldn't believe he had killed her. That's what my surprise was, a dead body. "Isn't Jarred just charming," I mumbled.

Draco turned his head to look at me quizzically.

"What?" I asked.

"How charming? A girl is dead and you think it's charming?" Draco practically yelled.

"No, I don't think it's charming. I think it's disturbing and wrong. But either I try to laugh or I'm going to get hysterical. Which would you prefer?" I stopped in front of him and looked up at him, daring him to push me further.

Draco stepped around me and kneeled down next to Pansy. He grabbed her wrist to check for a pulse.

"Someone go get Dumbledore. Now," he commanded, standing up. Adrian grabbed April's hand and led her to the door, trying to comfort her.

"We'll go. Be back with Dumbledore in a minute," Adrian said somberly. Draco and I nodded in acknowledgement. A thought occurred to me.

"Did you kill her?" I asked Draco. He turned around suddenly, his face filled with rage.

"Of course not! How could you even think I would do this?" he screamed. I stayed glued to where I was, afraid to move.

"You kept saying the other day how you wanted to kill her and Jarred," I said, keeping a low voice. I deeply regretted even asking him.

"If I had killed her, her body would not be so well-preserved. I would have tortured her until she died." He turned his rage filled eyes to the dead girl on the floor, shaking with anger.

*-*-*-*-*-*-

April and Adrian walked down the hallways to Dumbledore's office. They approached the statue that was the entrance to his office and stopped.

"Umm… how do we get in?" April asked, looking at Adrian. He just shrugged.

"I hadn't really gotten that far yet. What do you think he's going to do?" he asked as he started to poke at the statue.

"First of all, you need a password to get in, just like every other room in this castle." The two teens looked slightly embarrassed that they hadn't figured that out.

"And second, I should like to know what happened before you will see my reaction to it," Dumbledore said trying to hide his smile.

"We have to talk to you, Professor. We found something, _someone_." Adrian exclaimed.

"Oh. Who is it you have found, Mister Dragonwind?" Dumbledore asked calmly.

"We found Pansy. But we didn't do it, I swear. We only found her," April shouted. The headmaster put a hand on her shoulder, trying to calm her down.

"Calm down, Miss Graythorne. What has happened to Miss Parkinson?"

"Arianna and Draco and us found her on the third floor corridor." The headmaster raised his eyebrow when April mentioned where they found the girl.

"I know we're not suppose to be there, sir. Just… come with us and we'll show you what happened," April continued.

*-*-*-*-*-*-

"Draco, please calm down. You're starting to scare me," I whispered. He turned to face me. He walked up to me and grabbed my shoulders violently.

"How can you expect me to calm down? We just found a dead girl and you accused me of killing her." He pushed me away and I stumbled back falling into the wall behind me. I slid down the wall and sat on the floor.

"I'm sorry, Draco," I mouthed. A few tears cane down my cheeks. He looked back at me sitting on the floor and came over to me. 

"Shh…don't cry," he whispered into my ear as he held me. I buried my head into his chest and was having a good cry when April and Adrian came back with Professor Dumbledore. I looked up when I heard the door open then wiped my eyes with the sleeve of my sweater.

Draco turned slightly so that he could see who was entering the room. Professor Dumbledore looked around slowly, stopping abruptly when he saw Pansy on the cold floor.

"Do any of you four know what happened to your fellow student?" he asked, looking at all of us in turn. We all shook our heads no, denying that we knew anything.

"Arianna, I know you and Miss Parkinson were arguing a while back…" he started. *Wonderful, the headmaster thinks I'm a killer." I looked at Draco then back at the professor.

"I swear, I had nothing to do with this. We only found her and she was already dead cold." I snuggled further into Draco's arms, worried far more than anyone would have known.

"Very well, all of four of you please return to your dormitories immediately. I will take care of this." We all headed to the exit but stopped when Dumbledore continued. "Also, please do not mention tonight's events to anyone else. The rest of the staff and I will be doing so when we see fit."

We mumble yes and left quickly, not wanting to see any other teachers.

*-*-*-*-*-*-

Draco and I sat on the black leather couch in his room next to April, watching Adrian pace back and forth across the room. *How the hell am I going to explain this to him without having him go straight to the headmaster? Well, here goes nothing.*

"Adrian, I suppose I ought to explain a few things to you…" I started but was quickly cut off by a very upset Slytherin.

"Yea, I think you do. Who killed her, Arianna? You know who did, I can tell. Don't think I'm stupid." I looked down, trying to gather courage. "What are you mixed up in that would end up with people dying?" He moved his angry gaze from me to April. She looked at him guiltily but said nothing.

"I don't know anyway else to explain this to you, so please listen." I paused a moment before continuing, making sure I had his full attention. *Breathe, just breathe.* 

"Someone from my past is not very happy with me right now. He stole my memory from me for a time and I just recently got it back. Pansy played a part in that, how I honestly don't know. All I do know is that she was the last person to have possession of my memory before I got it back." Adrian looked taken aback by the information given to him, but remained silent for the time being.

"Jarred, the guy who is pissed with me, probably got mad that Pansy lost what he had taken. I am assuming he is the one who killed her." Adrian sat down on a chair across the room, resting his head in this hands.

"That's why you had to go there. He must have said something to you." I nodded my head in agreement. "Why haven't you told any of the professors about this? Certainly they could help you." 

"No, this is between him and me. I will not bring anyone else into this that I don't have to. I wish that I didn't have to tell you, but you witnessed too much today. You need to be aware of what's going on." I rested my head on Draco's shoulder, letting him stroke my hair.

"I warn you now, Adrian. If you go to anyone with this information you will regret it. I will not let this get out of hand." Adrian shot his head up at Draco's remark.

"What are you going to do, kill me? I don't think so." The two men stared at each other for a few moments, the tension growing thicker by the second, until Adrian backed down.

April, who had remained quiet up until now, finally spoke her mind.

"What are we going to do now? I mean obviously he's out for revenge now or he wouldn't have let you find Pansy's body." I shrugged my shoulder, not having the answer to her question.

"I say we talk about this another day. I need time to think on this. April, let's go, I'll walk you back to your room." April nodded, taking the hand Adrian held out to her. 

"I'll see you tomorrow Arianna."

"Nite." The two of them left, leaving Draco and me to ourselves. I looked up at him as he played with the ends of my hair absently. 

"Draco, can I sleep in here tonight? I don't wanna be alone right now." He took my face into his hands and kissed my lightly, then rested his forehead against mine.

"Always. Don't worry, I won't let anything happen to you tonight." He got up and took off his shirt, exposing his perfect upper body. "Do you wanna go back to your room to get something to sleep in or you just wanna wear something of mine?" he asked, opening up a drawer full of clothes.

"I'll just borrow yours. It's too far away to my room." He nodded and started looking for something for me to wear. "I'm going to the bathroom, I'll be right back."

"Okay."

When I got back Draco was standing in dark gray sweats that were hanging on his hips. I walked up to him, while he was staring off into space. I wrapped my arms around him and kissed the edge of his shoulder.

"What are you thinking about?" I asked as he turned around.

"You." He kissed my intensely, his tongue trying to push it's way into my mouth. I opened my mouth slightly, deepening the kiss with every second. His hands started roaming over my back and I glided my hands over his chest, loving the way his muscles felt against my skin.

Draco started edging his way back to his bead until we were almost on top of it. He lifted my slightly so that I could climb onto his silk sheets without pulling my mouth from his.

He crawled onto the bed in front of me and reached for the edge of my shirt, slowly undoing the buttons. When he reached the last one he slid it off my shoulders. He leaned forward, pushing me down on the bed. *This night is going to be fun.* I smiled as he kissed me, imagining what he would look like once his pants came off.

*-*-*-*-*-*-

Adrian walked April to her door in the Slytherin Dormitory, both of them stopping in front of the door. April turned around to face her companion to tell him goodnight.

"Umm… thanks for walking me back. It's kinda creepy knowing there's a killer out there." She rubbed her arms, showing her nervousness. Adrian touched her arm, afraid to reach for her face. 

"It'll be okay. I'm sure the headmaster will find this Jarred guy and he'll pay for what he did to Pansy." April nodded, still unsure if everything would indeed be 'okay.'

"I guess so." The two stood awkwardly for a few seconds, neither one knowing what to say to the other. A simple 'Goodnight' just didn't seem right, but making out didn't appear to be the right decision either.

"So ummm… good night I guess," April said at last. She avoided making eye contact with him.

"Good night. If you can't sleep or something my room's just on the other side of the staircase. You can always come and wake me up, if I'm sleeping that is. I'm still not sure if I'm going to be getting any sleep for the next few nights after seeing her like that." April nodded and turned around to enter her room. 

Adrian grabbed her arm as she walked away and turned her around. He kissed her hesitantly, unsure if she would reject him or not, but to his pleasure she returned the kiss. He pulled away looking slightly flushed as did April.

"Good night," she said as she tucked a piece of her hair behind her ear nervously.

"Good night." Adrian stayed in front of her door motionless until it shut and he was sure she wasn't standing directly on the other side. He breathed deeply, smiling as he walked away.

"At least something went right today," Adrian mumbled to himself. He walked back to his room, perfectly aware he wasn't going to sleep, but unsure of who it was going to be from.

*-*-*-*-*-*-

April crawled into bed, feeling better than she had earlier. She definitely liked Adrian, especially after he had kissed her. *What a great kisser.* She blew out the candle next to her bed, pulled the covers up and attempted to get some sleep.

*-*-*-*-*-*-

At about three o'clock in the morning April finally had enough of the tossing and turning she'd been doing for the last few hours and got up, hoping that she wouldn't wake anyone else up. She pulled her blanket off her bed and wrapped it around herself to keep warm and walked out to the common room.

*I guess I could go get Adrian, I mean he did say I could. No, I don't want to wake him up.* As she reached her destination she saw that Adrian was already up, reading a book on one of the black leather couches that were in the common room.

"Hey," April said, breaking the silence of the common room. He looked up to see who else was up and smiled when he saw who it was. He sat up, closing his book and patted the couch right next to where he was.

"You couldn't sleep either?" he asked. April shook her head and sat down, a little uncomfortable because of what happened earlier that night.

"I've just been tossing around in bed. I figured I might as well get up since I can't sleep." April shivered a little despite the blanket she had brought to keep the cold at bay. Adrian put his arm around her, hoping she wouldn't think he was moving too fast.

"Thanks," she mumbled, turning a little red at their contact. They sat awkwardly for a few moments until April decided she'd rather snuggle up to him and be warm than be nervous. "You smell good," she said out of nowhere. He chuckled at her comment.

"I'm glad you think so. I would hate it if you thought I smelled horrible." She smiled and closed her eyes, quickly falling asleep in his arms.

"April?" he asked to see if she was still awake. She didn't reply so he just laid back on the couch with April on top of him and fell asleep listening to the sound of April breathing.

*-*-*-**-*-*


	21. You Are Mine

Weeks passed and Jarred hadn't shown himself since before Pansy's death. There was a funeral for her and at the school they had a memorial service for her that surprisingly had quite a few people attend.

Adrian finally worked up the courage to ask April to be his official girlfriend. She accepted of course, I would have beat her had she said no.

Draco and I were doing okay until he brought up him going home for Christmas break to continue his Death Eater training. We hadn't spoken for a few days after that argument. Actually, I was still upset with him, but sometimes his mouth can persuade me to not express of anger for him.

I walked out of the bathroom in my robe, all alone and made it to my bedroom without seeing Draco. *How odd? Normally, he comes over to see me by now.* I shrugged it off and got dressed.

There weren't any classes today so I put on some black pinstripe baggy pants and a black tank top, along with my combat boots. Then I headed out to the common room to meet April. When I got there, her and Adrian were making out, something they did quite often. Not that I could complain, Draco and I were guilty of the same thing.

"Ahem," I coughed. April opened her eyes and glanced around, trying to see who was attempting to get her attention. I raised an eyebrow and put my hands on the hips, hinting that she should knock it off, especially since I was alone. She pulled back much to Adrian's dislike and got up.

"Took you long enough. Having fun with Draco or something?" she asked, smiling mischievously, but stopped when she noticed I didn't smile back.

"Nope, not today. I still haven't seen him," I said looking worried. April smiled encouragingly at me. "You don't think something happened to him do you?"

"No, he's fine. They have quidditch practice today, don't you remember?" Adrian commented. He wrapped his arms around April and she leaned back into him.

"No, I don't remember because he never told me. When did he find out?" I asked Adrian. He shrugged.

"A few days ago. I just assumed you knew since he tells you practically everything." He shook it off like it was nothing, which pissed me off.

"Well, I'll see you guys later. I have some homework I need to get caught up on." I walked away before either of them could comment on how I had no homework.

*-*-*-*-*-*-*

Once I left the Prefects Dormitory I started wandering around trying to find Brooke. I hadn't really spent much time with her lately so I figured now was as good a time as any. *Maybe she's in the slytherin common room.*

As I walked down to the dungeons I saw her a little ahead of me.

"Brooke!" I called. She turned around and walked up to me looking aggravated.

"So you finally decided to say hi to me. What the hell is wrong with you lately? All you do is hang out with April and Draco and that other guy." It surprised me that she didn't know who Adrian was, especially since they were in the same house.

"That other guy is Adrian, another Slytherin. And I'm sorry. I just kinda got wrapped up in getting all my old memories back. I just feel like I have to make all the lost time up between me and Draco." She sighed, looking at me like I was a little kid.

"You don't have to Arianna. I would hope he would understands you have other friends." She started walking down a corridor to the right and I followed, instantly recognizing where she was going.

"He's gets kinda possessive sometimes. But he's being as ass right now, so if he doesn't like that I'm going somewhere without him too bad." 

"What did he do?" Brooke asked. She looked around on the bookshelf in front of us and finally spotted the little gargoyle. He saw us and waved.

"Arianna! How nice to see you. You haven't been to visit me for a while now." I smiled at him, inwardly laughing that a little gargoyle was more concerned about me than my own boyfriend.

"Well, he keeps bringing up some shit that I don't agree with and has pretty much told me I don't have any say in the matter.," I said to Brooke. I then turned my attention back to the little statue. " I'm angry right now." He nodded his approval of my truth and looked to Brooke for hers.

"Asshole. I personally don't know what you see in him, but whatever. I want alcohol." He laughed at her truth and let us in to the club. 

We walked up to the bar and sat down, Brooke instantly ordering us a shot of vodka each. There was a new bartender, or at least I assumed he was new because I had never seen him before. 

"So are you gonna dump his ass?" She asked, downing her shot. I took mine and answered her question.

"I don't think I could. He's an asshole and I hate him for some of the shit he pulled but I don't think I could break it off. Who knows, maybe I will if he continues to be an ass. Maybe then he'll knock his shit off."

"Maybe. Another shot please," she demanded. The bartender gave her another one.

"Can I get a shot of tequila?" I asked. He nodded and got me one. *I didn't realized how much I missed hang out with her.*

We stayed there for several hours, drinking and talking about our problems. Finally we decided we had had enough and left, both of us completely wasted.

"I hope we don't run into any teachers on the way back. We're gonna be in deep shit if we get caught," I mumbled. Brooke nodded, trying not to fall into the wall.

"Don't worry, we won't." A few seconds later we reached the Prefect's Dormitory. The both of us walked in and made our way to my room so that we hide until the effects of the alcohol we had consumed were gone. When we walked in Draco, April and Adrian were sitting on my bed, obviously waiting for my return.

"So you finally decided to come back," Draco said in a dangerously calm voice. Fortunately for me, I was too drunk to be scared that he was like that. He got up and walked over to me. I brushed past him to a chair by my desk and sat down.

"And?" I replied.

"Where the hell have you been? Do you realize how worried April has been? Maybe you should take into consideration the feelings of others." I laughed at his words which only infuriated him more.

"Like you can talk. Did you just forget to tell me about quidditch practice? I could have sworn we had plans for today. Maybe you should listen to your own advice." I rested my head on my hands and looked at him, waiting for his reply.

"Look, if your still mad at me about why I'm going home for Christmas break, get over it. I'm going whether you like it or not so just except it. You're only making things harder for us." I could not believe what he was saying. He didn't even apologize.

"Yea, I'm still mad at you about that, but I already know there's nothing I can do. You made that perfectly clear the last time we fought. What is pissing me off is that I was suppose to see my family for the first time in over a year and you were no where to be found." I was visibly shaking at this point from the rage that was building up. Never anger me to the point where I'm shaking. It's not a good thing.

"If it was so important to you then why didn't you go without me?" he asked impatiently. April and Adrian were simply standing there, neither one knowing what to do or say. Brooke just looked like she was about to kill Draco.

"I missed the train because I was looking for you!" I screamed, finally losing it.

"Why don't the three of you just leave. Arianna and I have some more things to discuss," he said plainly, never taking his furious eyes off of me. They hesitated a moment then left, Brooke being the last.

"If you so much as touch her violently I will kill you myself. I don't care if she does love you, she doesn't deserve this treatment from you," Brooke threatened before walking out.

Draco watched her shut the door, glaring at where she stood moments before.

"So what else do we have to discuss, Draco? I would really like to know," I stated calmly. I was trying desperately to contain my fury but it wouldn't last long.

"Look, sorry I didn't tell you about practice but I forgot. That was no excuse for you to go off drinking with that bitch. I expect you to stay away from her because I don't like her. Understood?"

"No, not understood! I can hang out with that 'bitch' as you so nicely put it if I feel like it. I don't give a shit if you don't like her, she is one of my best friends. And also, I can drink as much as I want. You can't stop me." I was absolutely livid that he was trying to control my life. 

"Yes I can, Arianna." He stalked over to me and backed me into a wall. I looked away from him, trying not to be scared. "Look at me," he commanded. I turned my head and glanced at him from the corner of my eyes. "You will listen to me Arianna. You are mine, you always have been and always will. Quit fighting me, I know what's best here." I looked down, not knowing what to say.

"I'm not yours," I whispered. He lifted up my head violently.

"What did you say?" 

"I'm not yours." I was frightened that he would explode right in front of me. Instead he smirked. 

"Yes you are. It doesn't matter if you hate me or love me, you are still mine. We dragons are very possessive of our treasures. And that's what you are, my treasure." He caressed my cheek with his hand as I closed my eyes.

"Then you can admire this treasure from afar." I took in a deep breathe, hoping I wasn't making a huge mistake. "We're over Draco. I don't want to be around you if you're going to be like this. It scares me." He placed his hands against the wall, his hands on either side of my face. He breathed deeply then slammed his fists against the wall suddenly. I flinched and watched him walk away from me, scared of him yet still wondering if this was the right decision.

"You are still mine," he hissed. I hung my head already regretting what I had done.

"Please leave Draco." He started to go to me but stopped and walked out of my room, and quite possibly my life as well. I watched the door for minutes on end, half hoping he would walk back in but he never did.

I collapsed to the ground, my head in my hands, sobbing. "What did I just do?"

*-*-*-*-*-*-*

Draco sat outside Arianna's room, wondering what the hell had just happened. He looked over to his right and noticed that April and Adrian were still waiting there. He took a deep breathe and stood up.

"What happened?" April asked meekly. Draco looked at the door then back at his two friends.

"She just broke up with me," he replied angrily.

"Shit," April said. She walked to the door and knocked before entering.

"It's okay Draco. She'll come around eventually. She loves you, she won't give you up forever." Draco looked at Adrian like he was crazy.

"Sure."

*-*-*-*-*-*-*

I heard someone knock on the door and my heart leapt, thinking it was Draco. I looked up as the door opened and saw April walking in. I glanced past her and saw Draco peering into my room. We locked eyes momentarily until April shut the door.

"What happened Arianna?" my best friend asked sitting down on the floor next to me.

"I broke up with him. Gods, what have I done April?" I put my head back in the hands, trying to control the tears that threatened to spill out. 

"You did what you had to do. Don't feel bad, obviously he was doing something that bugged you a lot or else you wouldn't have even considered breaking things off with him," April said sympathetically. I shrugged and stood up, walking over to the door. I rested against it and faced April.

"Why do I have to want him so much?" I slid to the floor, breaking into tears once more. 

*-*-*-*-*-*-*


	22. Christmas Break

I walked out of my room and down to the Great Hall for yet another lonely breakfast. Christmas break had started three days ago and I was stuck at Hogwarts because I couldn't reach my parents. They stopped answering my owls which worried me. Either someone had done something to them or they were upset because I hadn't visited earlier.

I sat down at the Slytherin table and glanced around the room, noticing how different the room looked without all of the other students. The Griffindor trio were sitting together as usual, Hermione occasionally looking over at me. April walked in a few moments later, unaccompanied by Adrian. He had also gone to Death Eater training, though I don't know that he told April that. I was too busy with my own problems to bother filling her in, she'd find out sooner or later.

"Hey there," April said as she sat down next to me. I nodded and continued to pick at my food. I seemed to do that a lot lately, ever since I broke up with Draco.

"You really need to eat Arianna. You can't keep skipping meals like this, it isn't good for you." I pretended I didn't hear and she sighed.

"I'm probably gonna go to the music room and plink around on the piano for a while after breakfast. I wrote some lyrics that need a song to go with it," I said sadly.

"Arianna, look at me." I turned my head and looked at my friend. " Quit feeling bad about you and Draco. It's not your fault he's an asshole sometimes. You need to eat and probably get some sleep, he's not gonna want you when you look like that." I smiled slightly at her last remark.

"Okay, I'll try." 

I got to the music room and sat down at the piano, placing my newly written song lyrics in front of me.

_In your arms I can still feel the way you want me when you hold me_

I can still hear the words you whispered when you told me

I can stay right here forever in your arms

And there ain't no way I'm letting you go now

And there ain't no way and there ain't no how

I'll never see that day

I heard the door open and close behind me . I stopped playing and looked back, but didn't see anyone. When I turned back to the piano a man dressed in black walked silently towards me.

'Cause I'm keeping you forever and for always

We will be together all of our days

Wanna wake up every morning to your sweet face

Always

As I sang the man silently walked around the piano, always staying out of my line of my vision. I could feel that someone was in the room, but just thought that I was imagining things because I missed Draco so much.

As I continued to sing, I had the growing feeling that someone was there. I stopped playing abruptly and looked around seeing no one.

"I know you're here," I said to the seemingly empty room.

"Was that song written for me?" a voice said. It echoed around the room, making it impossible to figure out where it came from.

"Tell me who you are then maybe I'll tell you," I replied. The voice sounded like Draco but he was doing Death Eater training so it wasn't possible.

Draco stepped out from the shadows behind me, dressed in black from head to toe. He looked different some how, like he had gone through something terrible in the last few days.

"What are you doing here?" I asked, completely excited to see him. I wanted to jump up and kiss him but we were not together. I had done that myself, even though I knew it was wrong.

"I didn't think you cared anymore," he replied. He walked a few paces and stopped.

"Of course I care. Just because we're not together does not mean that I stopped loving you." I got up and stood behind him, waiting for him to turn around. "You scared me Draco. I didn't know what to do so I panicked. I knew it was wrong but I did it anyway." He turned around and faced me, his eyes filled with tears. I reached out to him but he pulled back.

"So you want to know why I'm here? I found out who hired Jarred. And I killed him." The pain was momentarily replaced with rage, then went back to pain once again. I stopped breathing for a moment. He figured out who Jarred was working for? 

"How did you find out? Who was it? Did they hurt you?" I looked at his face more carefully and noticed a cut on the side of his face, right next to his eye. I reached out to touch it but he turned his face away from my hand. 

"He came out and told me. Explained everything to me. Why he felt the need to kill you, why he had you kidnapped. It was my father." His face fell when he finally said who it was. I stood there in shock, not being able to digest what he was saying. There was no way the Lucious could have been behind this, I mean he hated me yea, but not that much.

"You killed your father?" I asked timidly. I waited for his reply, half afraid of what he would do if he exploded.

"Yes, I did. Are you happy now?" I sat down on the piano bench and looked up at him. "I have done everything for you and still you're not happy? God woman, what else can I do?" He threw up his arms in defeat. I stood up and placed my hand on his shoulder.

"Draco, I…" he then turned around and stabbed me in the stomach with a small dagger.

I awoke, about to scream. I was shaking and scared. It was so real, but no Draco would never do that to me. Never, would he? I got out of bed and rummaged through my drawers until I found a dark green sweater of Draco's I had taken from him a while back. I put it on and pulled on some black pj pants over my boxers and left my room, not quite knowing where I intended to go.

I made my way downstairs and onto the main floor. I was at the main staircase, about to go into the main hall and think when I heard two voices, both of which were familiar. I stopped behind a pillar and waited to see who it was.

"I am deeply sorry for your loss. It must be difficult to watch your father die, even if you did not get along. Did you find out how he got out of Azkaban?" Dumbledore appeared around a corner and looked back, waiting for an answer from the person he was talking to.

"Thank you. And no, I don't know. Even the Ministry doesn't know how he managed to escape. If I get any information on it I will let you know immediately Professor." Draco came into my line of vision. Just seeing him again made my heart race. He glanced sideways and I ducked behind the pillar once again, not wanting him to see me yet. I waited a moment, then checked to see if he was still looking. When I was sure the coast was clear I made a beeline back to the dormitory.

I got inside and didn't see anyone in the common room. Just as I was entering my room Adrian stopped me.

"Have you talked to him yet?" He asked. I was still facing away from him and just shook my head no. "He knows you saw him. Maybe you should talk to him before you go to sleep." I turned around to say something back to him but he was already walking away. I stood a moment in thought and then decided to go to Draco's room and wait for him there if he wasn't already in there. I approached the portrait and mumbled the password. I walked in and saw that he hadn't yet come back so I sat on the bed and waited for him to return.


	23. Fire and Ice

So I think it's been well over a year since I've written on this. I got bored today and thus this chapter came about. I don't really know when I will do another chapter, between work, school and a stupid computer it does make updating a bit of a challenge. So until next time, Happy Reading and Happy Holidays!

- - -

I fell asleep shortly after arriving in Draco's room, so that when he finally did return I didn't even notice him until he was lying next to me in bed.

"Who the hell is in my bed?" he whispered dangerously . I turned around, opening my eyes to him next to me. It took me a moment to realize where I was and why I had gone there in the first place. Waking up after only an hour of sleep can do that to you sometimes.

"It's me, Arianna." He looked at me for a moment with a blank look on his face. Then he got out of bed and stood by the door facing away from me.

"Leave," he commanded. I sat up in bed and stared at him in disbelief. "Did you not hear me? I said LEAVE!" At this I climbed out of his bed , walked up to him and stood in front of him,, forcing him to look at me.

"I know what happened, Draco. I'm not positive but I think I know why too. Please talk to me." I pleaded with him to confide in me and he had so many times before. But I received nothing but the coldest glare I had ever seen.

"If you do in fact know then you should know to not bother me. I don't want to see you right now, nor anyone else for that matter." He flicked his eyes toward the door once again. "Arianna," his eyes returned to from cold hatred to love instantly. Please, I don't want you to see me like this. I'll come find you when I'm ready to explain everything that has happened. And then you can tell me if you can still love me or not."

I hesitated for just a second then left, truly afraid of what he might do if I didn't leave. Once the door was closed I stood there, wondering what else could be making him like this. If he just killed his own father then of course he'd be upset. I'll just leave him alone for a while and then we'll talk this all out.

I walked back to my room and lay down in bed, unable to think do to the thoughts running through my head.

He threw anything and everything he could at the walls, trying to kill the memory. Anything that could catch fire did, until there was nothing left in the room but a pile of rubbish. A glimmer caught his eyes, coming from beside the fireplace. A picture frame with the glass shattered. He picked it up and a single tear went down his cheek. Then it became more fuel for the fireplace. The small bit compassion he still had burned down with the picture. And he turned around and left when the picture of the once happy couple was no more.

I know that was REALLY short but at least its something.


	24. Cold

So here is another chapter. It's another short one but since I have little to no time right now I figure something is better than nothing. Enjoy!

-

I awoke the next morning in my own bed, and yet it was anything but comforting. I tried to snuggle into my blankets more, in hopes of getting warmer but stopped. I wasn't that kind of cold.

After laying in bed pointlessly for a few minutes I finally decided to get up. No sense in just laying around since I was already awake. I went to my dresser and dug around for some clothes. I finally took out a pair of black pants and a dark green tank top, even though the weather suggested I wear something warmer. _I'll just stay inside today and I'll be warm enough._

I grabbed my clothes in one hand and made my way to the showers, not paying too much attention to anything or anyone on my way there. If I had I may have noticed April following me.

"You wanna wait up for me? Jeez," she finally yelled. I stopped and turned around to see who had called out to me. When I saw who it was I waited until she caught up to me.

"Sorry, my minds a bit preoccupied today," I continued on down the hall with a glazed look on my face. April had begun a conversation that I had not even noticed.

She waved her hand in front of my face. "Hello? Earth to Arianna! What is with you today?" I shook my head, hoping she would just drop it. But she didn't.

"Tell me what is wrong with you? You're acting like someone died." I walked faster, trying to get away from where the conversation might go.

"Don't walk away from me! Why the hell aren't you talking to me? I didn't do anything!" April was angry at this point, but what could I do. I didn't want to talk about it, maybe I'd never want to talk about it.

"I just don't want to talk right now, okay?" I continued on leaving her behind.

When I got to the showers one of my least favorite people was already there. Hermione Granger. _Wonderful. Just what I need to make my day that much worse._

"Hello, Arianna. How are you this morning?" I gave her one of the coldest stares I could manage. _Here's someone I can at least get mad at._

"Stop hanging out with Draco, Arianna. You're starting to look like him." This surprised me, and gave Hermione time to go away before I exploded on her.

_Why does everyone say that to me? Don't they know that I can't?_

I got into the shower, and let the water mask my tears.


End file.
